


Crazy In Love- Psychotic Larry

by thatsurfookingjobufookinglosaa



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Dark Harry, Gay, M/M, Otra Louis, Physical Abuse, Psychotic Harry, Sexual, Smut, Tmh Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsurfookingjobufookinglosaa/pseuds/thatsurfookingjobufookinglosaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a shy, modest boy who always does what he's told. His mother and sister treat him like a child, despite being eighteen, and try their best to keep him sheltered from the harsh world outside. But Louis is bored and curious, a combination that often leads to trouble.<br/>Then there's the boy next door, Harry Styles, the talk of the town. People claim he's some kind of psychotic freak. Louis isn't so sure. <br/>When Harry's mother invites the Tomlinson family over for dinner, Harry manages to spark Louis' curiosity and soon Louis finds he just can't stay away from him, no matter much craziness he's put through. <br/>Louis is thrown into a world of drugs, money, guns and street fights as he starts falling a guy who isn't all that stable. </p><p>*Warning: This story involves self harm, suicide ect so please don't read if you these are a trigger for you*</p><p>(TMH!HarryxOTRA!Louis) (Top!HarryxBottom!Louis)</p><p>Ages: Louis 18/ Harry 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the boy next door

Louis had heard all about the boy from next door. Harry Styles, the psycho kid who never left his house. People always went on about he belonged in a mental home. Some even said his own family was terrified of him. Harry was all Louis ever heard about in the school hallways. He couldn't help wondering, what did Harry do to make the whole town fear him? 

Little did he know he was about to find out. 

The first time Louis met Harry was when Anne, who had been friends with Louis' mother for a long time now, invited the pair over for dinner at the Styles house. So far Anne and Jay had only ever met at the Tomlinson's house because of the vicious rumors surrounding Harry and his family. Anne had yet to open up to Jay on that subject not that Jay cared. She wasn't bothered by the drama's of the small town as long as it didn't affect her and her children. 

"Jay! Come on in! Dinner will be ready soon." Anne greeted at the door, stepping back to let the Tomlinson family in. 

"Good to see you again Louis." Anne said, giving him a quick hug before greeting Lottie, Louis' sister. Louis stared at the entrance to the house. It was no secret the Styles family were loaded but Louis had never seen such a subtly beautiful house. Although they had a large amount of money, the Styles' weren't big on showing that fact off and their house represented this. It had a soft, comfortable feeling but at the same time was grand and filled with expensive furniture. 

"Oh my Anne. Your house is simply lovely!" Jay exclaimed as Anne led them into the living room. 

"Thank you! We just had some renovations done last year in the kitchen and the bedrooms." Anne went on about the house as she lead Jay and Lottie into the kitchen but Louis lagged behind, taking in the house. The staircase caught Louis' eye and before he knew what he was doing he started heading upstairs. Louis walked past closed doors, transfixed by the fancy decorations that brightened up the hallway. As he reached the last door he noticed it was open ajar. Being too curious for his own good, Louis pushed the door open and walked in. The room was dark and messy, piles of clothes and junk food wrappers littering the floor. It was a big room with an en suite. The bed was covered in a black silk duvet with matching pillows. Louis walked over and ran his hand over the silk enjoying the feeling of the fabric under his palm. 

"What the fuck?" A voice snapped, making Louis jump. He spun around to see a younger looking boy glaring back at him. The boy had chocolate brown curls that framed his stunning green eyes.

"I-uh- I'm sorry! The door open and I-" Louis stuttered. 

"The door was open? Look mate just because I left my door open doesn't mean it's an invitation for you come in." The boy snapped. 

"I'm sorry." Louis said quietly, biting his lip and staring at the ground. When the younger boy said nothing Louis glanced up at him. The boy's head was slightly cocked to the side and he was studying Louis with a strange look in his eyes. Louis' cheeks began to heat up under the boy's intense stare. 

"Louis! Dinners ready!" Jay called out from downstairs. The older boy scowled at this. 

"So you're one of those Tomlinson kids that my mum won't shut up about." The boy said in a nasty tone. Louis nodded shyly.

"Bet she wished she had a cute little boy like you for a son instead a fuck up like me." The boy muttered bitterly. 

"You think I'm cute?" Louis blurted out. The boy raised his eyebrows at him and grinned.

"Better run along now Louis. Best not keep dear ol' mum waiting." He said in a haughty voice while grinning. Louis nodded and practically ran out of the room. 

"There you are Louis! Where did you run off to?" Anne asked as Louis joined them at the dinner table.

"Um I just went and looked around the house." Louis replied, avoiding her look. His face still felt hot after his weird interaction with the boy, who he assumed was the famous Harry Styles. 

"Louis this is my daughter Gemma." Anne said, pointing to the girl next to her. Gemma smiled and waved. Harry smiled back before awkwardly serving himself and diving into his food. Dinner commenced and everyone was idly chatting away, enjoying themselves. Suddenly Gemma dropped her fork letting it clatter loudly on her plate, her face paling. Louis looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. Gemma stared at him with wide eyes before jumping out of her seat and backing away slowly. 

"Hiya." Came Harry's sarcastic greeting. Gemma was still staring at him, her face filled with fear while Lottie and Jay glanced at each other uneasily. Anne sighed.

"Harry I thought you were going out for dinner tonight." She said quietly. Lottie shared a confused look with Louis who just shrugged. Harry stepped into the room and took a seat in Gemma's chair. Gemma jumped away from him and practically ran out of the room. 

"What's her problem?" Harry asked with a grin. 

"You know exactly what her problem is." Anne snapped. 

"Please mum, not in front of the guests." Harry replied, smirking. Anne flushed red. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. Would you like some dinner Harry?" Anne asked, stiffly.

"I would love some mother." Harry replied with a false polite tone. Anne quickly served Harry and attempted to start up a conversation with Jay, looking highly distressed. 

Dinner seemed to drag on as the tension between Harry and Anne thickened with each passing second. When it finally ended Louis had never felt more relieved. While Anne cleared the table, Lottie and Jay made their way into the living room. Louis went to follow them when he felt a hand grab his arm. 

"I'll show you around the rest of the house if you want." Harry said as Louis turned to face him.

"O-okay." Louis replied. Harry lead him through the living room and up the stairs once more, ignoring Lottie and Jay's questioning looks. He didn't stop until they reached his room. He pulled Louis inside and shut the door behind them.


	2. the first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter involves self-harm. Please skip this chapter if this triggers you.
> 
> This story will also be posted on Wattpad if interested

Warning: This chapter involves self-harm. Please skip this chapter if this triggers you.

"I'm sure you've heard about me Louis." Harry said as he sat down Harry down on his bed. Louis just nodded.

"Well you look like the type of person who won't stop until he knows the truth. So I'm going to make you deal. If you can survive a week hanging out with the famous town freak- moi- then I'll tell you everything." Harry said, staring intently at Louis. Louis pondered the offer. He desperately wanted to know what Harry did to make his mom hate him and make his sister run in fear whenever he entered a room. But what would Jay think about Louis spending time Harry? What would Anne think? Louis didn't want to upset her but he knew his curiosity would consume him until he got answers.

"Okay." He said after a few moments. Harry smiled darkly.

"Brilliant." He replied.

"So just how fucked in the head are you?" Louis blurted out. 

"If I show you, you'll be scarred for life." Harry replied with a serious expression.

"Show me." Louis whispered. Harry grinned and grabbed his arm, leading Louis towards the bathroom. He grabbed a small tin box from the mirror cabinet and opened it up reveal lighters, cigarettes, razor blades and a small knife.

"So you self-harm? That wasn't as bad as I expected." Louis said, sounding almost disappointed. Harry shook his head, grinning.

"This is for you." He said, grabbing a razor blade and carefully handing it to Louis.

"What do you mean? I don't self-harm." Louis asked, confused.

"Here, I'll help you." Harry replied gently. He took hold of Louis' wrist and pushed the sleeve up. He then pressed the razor deep into the flesh causing Louis to let out a cry of pain. Louis snatched his arm away from Harry and the razor nicked him, leaving two bloody cuts. Harry grinned as little blood droplets formed around the wounds. He reached and grabbed Louis' wrist again. Harry wiped his finger through the blood and raised it to his lips, licking the blood off and giving Louis a dark smile. Louis looked as though he was in some kind of trance, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. Harry pressed the blade to his wrist again, this time not so deep so Louis only let out a small hiss at the pain, but kept his wrist still. Again Harry ran the blade over it. There were now four deep red cuts scattered down Louis' wrist. Satisfied, Harry placed the razor back in the tin. He grabbed a cigarette and a lighter and lead Louis back into the bedroom.

"Still feel like hanging around me for a week?" Harry asked, grinning. Louis nodded shyly, staring at the ground. Louis' wrist burned but his thirst for answers needed to be quenched. Harry lead Louis out onto his balcony, closing the door behind them. He pulled out the cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and flicked the lighter on. Louis watched as he took a large drag. Harry exhaled right into Louis' face, causing him to break out into a coughing fit. Harry smiled at this enjoying Louis' clear discomfort.

"Your turn." Harry said, taking the cigarette from his mouth and holding it out for Louis to take.

"I-I don't smoke." Louis replied, stepping back.

"You do now. Go on, take a hit." Harry said, reaching out again. Louis reluctantly took the cigarette and raised it to his lips. He took a drag and immediately began coughing again, his face filled with disgust. Harry laughed and took the cigarette off him.

"You'll get used to the taste." He said. Louis shook his head and looked at the ground as Harry continued smoking. Louis rested his elbows on the balcony and lent over to stare at the ground beneath them. He leant over further to get a better a better look when all of a sudden he was yanked back by Harry whose eyes were filled with concern. He looked almost scared.

"Sorry I just didn't want you to fall." Harry said, snatching his hand away from Louis.

"Thanks?" Louis replied, unsure of what to say. He was shocked to see the usually calm and collected Harry look so unsettled.

"Oh my god! Louis get away from the edge!" Louis spun around to see Anne standing in Harry's room, a panicked expression on her face. She flung the balcony door open and dragged Louis inside. Louis stumbled and fell onto the bed but Anne didn't notice, she was too busy glaring at Harry, who had stepped inside as well.

"How could you take him out there after to what happened to Ash-"Anne cut herself off, glancing at Louis.

"I was just going out for a smoke mum and Louis wanted to join me." Harry muttered.

"Harry! You are banned from taking people onto the balcony and for a good reason! And as for Louis, you leave him alone! He's a good boy and he deserves better than you!" Anne yelled, grabbing Louis and leading him out of the room.

"Wow love you too mum!" Harry yelled after them. Anne gasped at the words and hung her head, blinking back tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." She said quietly. Louis shook his head.

"It's okay Anne." He whispered.

"There you are Louis. It's time to go." Jay said as Louis and Anne walked into the living room. Jay suddenly noticed Anne's attempt at hiding her tears.

"Oh gosh Anne what's wrong?" Jay asked, taking Anne's arm and sitting her down.

"Come on Louis let's go." Lottie whispered. Louis nodded and the pair of them quickly left the room.

"What happened Louis?" Lottie asked as they exited the house.

"W-What?" Louis stuttered.

"Why was Anne crying and what was the yelling about?" Lottie pushed. Louis scratched his neck and stared at the ground.

"Uh well me and Harry were on his balcony and then Anne came in and started yelling at him." Louis said quietly.

"Oh my god Louis! You were with THE Harry Styles? You know better than to hang around that lunatic!" Lottie exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that." He muttered, combing his hand through his hair. Suddenly Lottie reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell is this?" She gasped, pulling Louis' sleeve up to reveal the cuts Harry had made earlier.

"That wasn't me I didn't do this!" Louis said quickly, snatching his wrist back.

"Louis why didn't you tell me?" Lottie asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Harry did it! It wasn't me!" Louis explained.

"H-Harry did this?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah?" Louis replied, uncertain. Lottie's face flushed with anger.

"Oh my god! That fucking psycho! Who the fuck does that? I swear to god I'm going to kill him! How dare he touch my brother!" She yelled, completely beside herself in anger.

"Please Lottie I just-" Louis tried.

"No Louis this is unacceptable! Come on we are getting away from that sick fuck's house!" She fumed, dragging Louis down the street towards their house.

"I just want answers." Louis sighed.

"What? What are you talking about Louis?" Lottie snapped.

"I want answers from Harry. I need to see him again tomorrow or he won't tell me his story." Louis explained.

"No Louis! You can never see Harry again! You hear me? You stay away from that freak!" She yelled.

"Please Lottie." Louis whispered. Lottie sighed and her eyes softened.

"Louis you can't see Harry anymore. I just don't to see you get hurt okay?" Lottie said. Louis sighed and nodded, sullenly.


	3. the great escape

Louis sat by the window, staring at the Styles' house. He knew Harry would call off the deal if he didn't find a way to get over there without Lottie knowing. He pulled back his sleeve and stared at the cuts on his arm.

"Maybe it's for the best." He murmured to himself.

"Louis! I'm going out for the rest of the day! I left you and Lottie dinner in the fridge!" Jay called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Louis yelled back. He heard the door open and close as his mom left the house. Louis got up and made his way downstairs where Lottie was waiting for him.

"Louis we need to talk." She said. Louis groaned internally, knowing it was going to be about Harry.

"Fine. But let me get a drink first." Louis replied. Lottie nodded.

"You want me to make you some hot coco?" He asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yes please." She muttered, switching on the television. Louis walked into the kitchen and started preparing their drinks when something caught his eye. Jay had left a bottle of her sleeping pills on the kitchen bench. A wicked idea popped into Louis's head. He quickly finished the drinks and poured a few small pills into his palm. He crunched them up into powder before pouring it into Lottie's drink.

"Thanks Lou." Lottie said as Louis handed her the drink.

"I'm just going to pop to the loo." Louis said, quickly exiting the room. Louis flopped down on his bed and pondered what to do next while he waited for the pills to kick in. He couldn't just turn up at the Styles' house and ask to see Harry after what happened yesterday.

Louis waited for a few more minutes before going downstairs again to check on Lottie. She was fast asleep, the mug hanging loosely from her hand, the last bit of hot coco dripping into carpet. Louis felt a rush of guilt as he watched her sleep. He had just drugged his own sister for Harry. How far was prepared to go for him? Louis shook his head and walked out of the house. As he walked towards the Styles' house he made up a lie to get him into the house. He jogged up the front steps and knocked on the door. To his surprise it was Harry who answered the door.

"Oh you're here. I thought I scared you off." Harry said with a sly smile. Louis coughed and shook his head, staring at the ground. Harry stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"I would invite you inside but I don't think mother dear would be too happy about that." Harry explained.

"I understand." Louis said quietly.

"Are you free tonight?" Harry asked suddenly. Louis' head snapped up and his big blue eyes met Harry's sharp green eyes.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"Are. You. Free. Tonight?" Harry repeated. Louis coughed and shrugged, his cheeks heating up.

"I guess." He replied.

"Good. I'll come around to yours to pick you up at around seven." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked. Harry grinned.

"You'll see." He replied before opening the front door again.

"See you at seven." He called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Louis turned and walked down the front steps, his stomach in knots. He felt uneasy about going out with Harry at night. There was no way this was going to end well for Louis. He entered his house again and walked over to his sleeping sister. He gently put his arms around her and lifted her up. He carefully carried her upstairs and into her bedroom, placing her on the bed and putting the duvet over her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind him. Louis checked his phone. 4:34. He had heaps of time to kill before Harry would be over to pick him up. He sighed and walked into his room, pulling open his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and a black tee that read, The Future Is Now. He stripped off and chucked on the clothes he picked out. Once he was done he lay down on his bed, turning on his laptop.

Time flew by as Louis scrolled through Facebook and watched funny videos on YouTube. Before he knew it, it was seven. He closed his laptop and checked his outfit quickly in the mirror before heading downstairs. He paced around the living room, anxiously awaiting the knock at the door. When it finally came he nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly walked over and opened the door to reveal Harry wearing black jeans and a white tee with a green bandana tied around his curls.

"Hiya." He said, grinning.

"Hi." Louis replied.

"You ready?" Harry asked. Louis nodded in reply.

"Great let's go then." Harry jogged down the porch steps and walked over to the black Porsche Boxster parked outside Louis' house. Harry opened the passenger door for Louis before walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"Nice car." Louis said as Harry started up the engine.

"Thanks. This car is my the only good thing in my life right now." Harry replied with a smile. Louis smiled shyly and settled into the comfy leather seat. They stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride until Harry pulled up outside someone's house.

"We're here." He said, cutting the engine. Louis could hear the faint sound of music coming from the house as he and Harry climbed out of the car. Harry looked almost excited as they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Louis smiled at this. An attractive guy with pitch black hair and soft brown eyes answered the door.

"Harry! Good to see ya mate. Been a while." The guy said, pulling Harry in for a hug.

"Hey Zayn." Harry replied, grinning at the boy.

"And who's this?" Zayn asked, looking Louis up and down, biting his lip. Louis blushed under his stare.

"I'm Louis." He said.

"Well Louis welcome to my humble abode. Come on in guys." Zayn replied, gesturing for the boys to enter the house. Zayn lead them through the house until they reached the living room. The stench of tobacco and the thumping music started giving Louis a headache but Harry didn't seem bothered by it.

"Louis these are the lads, Liam and Niall." Zayn said, pointing at a cute blonde boy and a very buff -looking brunette. The boys smiled at Louis.

"Where's Josh and the rest?" Harry asked as he and Louis took a seat next to Niall.

"There'll be here any minute. Harry you want a cig?" Zayn asked, flopping down next to Liam and putting his arm around him.

"Uh- no thanks." Louis replied.

"Don't be silly Harry. He's just being polite, pass one over Zayn." Harry spoke up. Zayn frowned slightly, his eyes flicking between Louis and Harry, before reaching over to pass Harry a box of cigarettes. He pulled one out for himself then passed one to Louis. He pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette then handed it to Louis.

"Uhh.." Louis looked at Harry, unsure what to do. Harry giggled, a sound Louis had never heard before.

"Here let me." Harry said, placing the cigarette in Louis' mouth and lighting it for him. Louis took a small puff, fighting the urge to break out into coughs.

"There you go. You're getting the hang of it." Harry murmured to him, a soft smile on his lips. Louis heard the door open again and suddenly four boys burst into the room.

"We're here bitches!" One of the boys yelled.

"Josh! Get in here you crazy bitch!" Niall yelled, jumping off the couch to give the boy a massive hug.

"That's Josh, Sandy, Jon and Dan. They're friends of ours." Harry said to Louis before getting up to greet the newcomers.

"Who's your friend Harry?" Sandy asked, nodding at Louis.

"This is my neighbor Louis." Harry replied, waving Louis over.

"He's cute!" Josh said, smiling kindly at Louis. Louis blushed and smiled back.

"Keep it in your pants Josh." Harry snapped. Josh grinned back at him.

"Alright everyone settle down. Boys did you bring the goods?" Zayn asked. Dan grinned and pulled out bottles of Jack Daniels and Vodka from his bag. The boys cheered and started grabbing the bottles. Harry grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and took Louis' hand, leading him back to their seat. He opened the bottle and took a large swig before handing it to Louis who just stared at the bottle.

"Oh come on. You've never had a drink before?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"No." Louis replied, blushing.

"Take a big drink of that." Harry instructed, pointing at the bottle. Louis did as he was told. He coughed as the alcohol burned his throat, making Harry chuckle.

"There we go. Now the real fun begins." He said, grinning.


	4. friday night

The ringing phone tore Louis away from the kitchen where the other boys were hanging around, drinking and smoking. He pulled it out and checked the caller I.D.

"Shit." He breathed out, seeing it was Lottie calling.

"Louis where the fuck are you?" She yelled as he picked up the phone.

"I'm out with some mates." Louis replied quietly.

"Who Louis?" Lottie pushed.

"Just some mates." He said.

"You're with him aren't you?" Lottie hissed.

"No." Louis lied quickly.

"Louis! I can't believe you went out with Harry after I told you not to!" Lottie yelled down the line, causing Louis to flinch away from the phone.

"Lottie he's not that bad. I'm doing this for a good reason." Louis tried.

"No Louis! He's going to hurt you! I'm coming to pick you up, where are you?" Lottie snapped.

"Lottie please!" Louis begged.

"No Louis, where the fuck are you?" She replied, angrily. Louis sighed and gave in, giving her the address to Zayn's house before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Louis spun around to see Harry standing behind him, a strange look in his eyes.

"Uh my sister. She's coming to pick me up." Louis replied, shyly. Harry tutted, shaking his head, a wicked grin on his face.

"Now we can't have that. This night is just getting started." He said slyly.

"She's on her way now there's nothing I can do." Louis protested quietly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Boys, me and Louis are heading off. If his sister turns up tell her Harry says hi." He called over his shoulder, giving Louis a wink. Louis gasped and shook his head.

"N-No Harry you can't, she'll be furious!" He tried. Harry ignored him and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hall and out of the house.

"Harry please!" He begged, struggling to get his arm free.

"Get in the car Louis." Harry snapped, annoyed that Louis was putting up a fight. Louis barely noticed Harry's irritated tone, he was too panicked.

"No! I'm waiting for Gemma to get here! I'm going home!" He said, his voice rising up an octave. Harry's eyes turned dark as anger filled his face.

"Get in the fucking car Louis!" He yelled. Louis shrunk back, fearful of the now furious boy in front of him. Without a word he opened the car door and got in. Harry got in after him and turned on the engine, quickly backing out of the driveway, causing Louis to jerk forward in his seat. Harry then sped off down the road making Louis nervous.

"Harry slow down." He said quietly, clutching the sides of his seat with shaking hands. Harry sneered at him.

"Stop telling me what to do Tomlinson." He snapped. Louis shrunk back in his seat, suddenly regretting his decision to get in the car. Harry continued to race down the road, way past the speed limit, causing panic to build up in Louis's chest.

"Harry please." He gasped out as they took a sharp turn around the corner. Harry glanced at him and grinned.

"Oh Louis what's wrong? You don't like going fast?" He asked in a patronizing voice. Louis glared at him.

"Stop it." He hissed. Suddenly Harry slammed on the brakes causing the two of them to lurch forward in their seats. Louis cried out as the car screeched to a stop. He turned to face Harry whose face was full of anger.

"Stop fucking telling me what to do!" He boomed, his voice bouncing around in the small space. Louis cringed back his breath catching in his throat.

"Harry stop you're scaring me." He whispered.

"For fucks sake Louis learn to fucking listen." Harry yelled, a little quieter this time. Louis stared at the ground, refusing to look at the angry boy. Harry huffed out a breath before starting the car up again and taking off down the road, this time at a reasonable speed. Louis relaxed slightly as they drove on in silence. Harry didn't stop until they reached the small park just outside of town. He stopped the car and cut the engine.

"Get out." He said in an emotionless voice, his face completely blank.

"Harry why are we here?" Louis asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Get. Out." Harry replied calmly. Louis quickly opened his car door and climbed out, Harry following suit. Harry began walking down to the lake, stopping at the water's edge. Louis hesitantly followed. Suddenly Harry spun on him and shoved him back, the anger filling his features once more. Louis cried out in shock as he stumbled back.

"Harry!" He yelped, staring up at the younger boy in confusion.

"I'll fucking teach you to listen." Harry hissed, shoving Louis again so he fell to the ground. Louis hissed in pain as his back hit the ground with a smack. Harry loomed over him with a smirk.

"God the things I'm gonna do to you.." He trailed off, licking his lips as he stared down at Louis, his eyes filled with lust. Before Louis could react his phone let out a loud ring. He quickly fished it out of his pocket. It was Lottie again. Louis went to pick up when the phone was snatched out of his hand and the ringing cut off. Harry quickly switched the phone off and threw it aside before crouching down and pulling Louis by his collar so his face was level with Harry's.

"Our night has only just began." He said with a sly grin. Louis gulped and tried not to panic.

"Please Harry." He whimpered, cursing at himself for sounding so pathetic. Harry ignored him as he roughly pulled Louis onto his feet, ignoring his small cries of pain. In fact the more pain Louis was in the more excited Harry seemed to get. Harry yanked Louis over to a thick tree, shoving him up against the trunk. Louis sharply exhaled at contact, his back still sore from his recent fall. Harry forcefully pressed his body flush against Louis. He quickly dipped his head and lightly kissed Louis' neck. Louis let out a small whimper as Harry sucked harshly on his neck before grazing his teeth over his skin. He roughly ground his hips into Louis, causing the older boy to gasp sharply. Harry let out a deep moan as he continued to grind against Louis. Louis could barely control the whimpers falling from his lips. Suddenly Harry stepped back, wiping his mouth, a dark look in his eyes. Louis' knees gave out at the sudden loss of contact and he sunk to the ground, making Harry chuckle lowly.

"Get up." He demanded. Louis was exhausted from the mix of emotions and sudden change of events so he ignored Harry's request. Harry knelt down and yanked Louis up.

"Don't ignore me Louis." He spat, glaring at the older boy who stared back at him with big, frightened blue eyes.

"Please Harry. I just want to go home." He whispered. Harry scoffed and let go of his shirt.

"Whatever you big baby. Let's go." Harry snapped, pushing past Louis and storming over to the car. Louis quickly grabbed his phone and trudged over to his side of the car. Harry grinned at him, taking Louis by surprise.

"You know I'll make a man of you yet." Harry said, chuckling to himself.


	5. fight back

Harry pulled up outside Louis' house and just as Louis suspected, Lottie was waiting for him at the front door, her face full of rage.

"Night Harry." Louis whispered, guilt filling him as he glanced at his sister's figure in the doorway.

"Night babe." Harry replied, catching Louis by surprise as he placed a gentle kiss on Louis' cheek. Louis blushed and Harry grinned back at him.

"Go on. I wouldn't keep Lottie waiting." Harry said gently. Louis nodded and quickly climbed out of the car. Harry slowly drove down the road a bit till he reached his house, next door. Louis sighed and climbed up the front steps to meet Lottie. She stepped back to let him inside and shut the door behind them.

"Where's mum?" Louis asked, trying not to stare at her rage-filled face.

"She's still out." She seethed. Louis' stomach dropped hoping his mum would come to his rescue and he wouldn't have to deal with his sister. 

"So I turned up at the address you gave me and this boy told me Harry says hi. Harry says fucking hi. He then goes on to tell me you fucking left with him without telling anyone where you were going! And then you have the nerve, the fucking nerve, to ignore my calls! Is this some kind of joke Louis? I spent all night trying to fucking find you while you're having the time of your life, with some lunatic!" Lottie screamed, her voice getting louder with each word. She stepped up closer to Louis and crinkled her nose in disgust.

"And you fucking reek of alcohol and tobacco! Did you fucking smoke Louis? I don't mind the drinking but smoking? What the fuck is wrong with you!" She yelled. Louis suddenly felt anger wash over him. He knew Lottie had every right to go off at him but he was stressed out after his night with Harry and he just couldn't take anymore yelling.

"Fuck off Lottie." He snapped. Lottie looked taken aback, not used to hearing Louis speak to her that way. He was usually always polite with her even when they fought.

"Louis stop this madness! That boy is changing you, can't you see that? You need to stay away from him!" She said, her voice filled with worry now. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone Lottie. You don't know what's good for me." He said coldly.

"Well it sure as hell ain't Harry and you know it!" She yelled, getting frustrated.

"Yeah? Well Harry is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to my meaningless little life! Sure he's fucking crazy but at least he knows how to have fun!" Louis snapped back.

"Fun? You think he's fun? He's a freak who destroys the lives of everyone around him!" She screamed.

"You don't even know him!" Louis yelled back.

"I've heard enough about him to know what he is! A psychopath Louis! He's a fucking psychotic freak!" She yelled, shoving Louis' chest, trying to get the words through his head. Louis grabbed her wrists and sneered at her pathetic attempts to get him to listen.

"You know nothing." He hissed, squeezing her wrists before pushing her away from him and storming upstairs, to his room.

 

The next morning Louis woke with a pounding headache and the overwhelming urge to vomit. He groaned and rolled over as the events of last night came flooding back to him. He eventually managed to push himself out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he found Lottie with her head on Jay's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Jay's head snapped up as she heard Louis come in and her face scrunched up in anger.

"What's wrong with you Louis? How could you do this to your sister?" She snapped, her voice full of disappointment and anger. She gently lifted Lottie off her before standing up to face Louis.

"Mum I can explain." He said quietly. He felt guilt flood through him as he noticed the red marks on Lottie's wrists.

"Lottie told me all I need to know Louis." His mum replied angrily. Louis swallowed, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Lottie glanced up at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head sadly.

"Why Lou?" She sobbed, her face filled with anger and sorrow.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to hurt you!" Louis tried again, desperate to make things right. He knew he never should've gone off at his sister last night. She was fragile although she acted otherwise and even when they fought Louis never raised his voice at her. And now he'd gone and hurt her, mentally and physically. All thanks to Harry. It was all Harry's fault. Everything went wrong the moment he met him.

"Get out." Jay suddenly said.

"What?" Louis asked, staring at his mum with a hurt expression.

"You heard me Louis. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you. I want you out of my house." She said with an angry tone although her voice wavered slightly.

"But mum-" Louis tried.

"Just go Louis. I just need you to stay with someone else for a few days ok?" Jay said, trying not to let the sadness into her voice.

Louis didn't need to be told twice. He quickly turned around and rushed upstairs again. He shoved open his bedroom door and started throwing clothes into a duffel bag, tears leaking from his eyes. He couldn't believe how badly he'd fucked up. Before last night Louis had been nothing but quiet and respectful towards Jay and Lottie. He always did as he was told and never raised his voice at them. But he was so sick of being the boring old goody two-shoes Louis. He was sick of always following his mum's rules and being bossed around by his sister. It was his fucking life and he could do with it what he wanted. He angrily shoved the last of his clothes in the bag as well as his toothbrush and other toiletries before zipping the bag shut. He swung the bag over his shoulder and stormed downstairs. He took one last look at his mom and sister before turning on his heel and marching out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Louis knew there was no point in going to Harry's house. Anne would never let Louis in, considering Jay had probably told her everything that happened last night, so he started walking to the only other place he knew. Zayn's house. The walk took longer than expected but Louis finally made it, jogging up the driveway and knocking on the door. After a few moments it swung open to reveal a hungover Niall, who blinked slowly at him, squinting as the sun hit his eyes.

"Louis mate. Come in." He grumbled, pulling Louis inside and quickly slamming the door closed.

"Did you all crash here last night?" Louis asked, smiling at how hung over Niall looked. The blonde guy nodded, before noticing the bag Louis was carrying.

"You planning on going somewhere?" He asked, pointing at the bag.

"Oh.. uh actually my mum kinda kicked me out and I was gonna see if I could stay here for a few nights, until things cool down." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Niall grinned.

"Hey man, I'm sure Zayn will be fine with it. He's had his share of family fights. We all have, so we know what it's like." He said, patting Louis on the back. Louis smiled back at him.

"Louis! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Zayn said, coming around the corner and grinning at his new friend.

"Hey Zayn. Um I was wondering if I could crash here for a few nights since my mum kicked me out." Louis asked, smiling as Zayn pulled him in for a hug.

"Of course mate! You're welcome anytime." Zayn said. Louis smiled gratefully at him before chucking his bag on the couch next to where Josh and Liam were passed out.

"The other boys went home last night." Niall said as he plopped down on top of Liam, causing the brunette boy to groan and slowly wake up.

"Niall you big oaf get off me." He grumbled as the Irish boy grinned.

"Hey Liam." Louis said as he plopped down on the couch beside Liam and Niall.

"Oh hey Louis. Where's Haz?" Liam asked, as he rolled over, causing Niall to slip off him and onto the floor.

"He's uh at home I guess. I came without him." Louis replied, shrugging.

"Good I've been meaning to talk to you alone." Liam said, much to Lou's surprise.

"Oh uh sure." He replied quickly.

"We'll leave you alone then." Zayn said, winking at Louis before grabbing Niall and dragging him out of the room. Liam glanced at Josh who was still passed out beside him.

"You too Josh. I know you're just pretending to be asleep now." Liam said with a chuckle. Josh groaned and open his eyes.

"Damn it Liam you know me too well!" He said grinning.

"Get out of here." Liam said, laughing. Josh pushed himself off the couch and strolled out of the room. Once Josh was gone Liam went back to being completely serious.

"Louis I need to talk to you about Harry." He said, his voice going quiet.

"What about Harry?" Louis asked, his stomach twisting into knots.

"Um well me and Zayn are concerned about you hanging around him. You see Harry can be a little crazy sometimes and hard to deal with and we're worried he's going to hurt you or force you to do things you might not want to do. Like smoking for example. Zayn could tell you didn't want to but Harry made you. He does stuff like that. We just don't want you to end up like Ashton." Liam froze as the last few words came out of his mouth, realising he'd said too much.

"Ashton?" Louis asked, remembering Anne mention someone called Ash after she found Harry and Louis on the balcony, "Is he a friend of Harry's?"

"He was. But um please don't mention him around Harry. He doesn't like talking about it." Liam said quickly, avoiding Louis's gaze. Ashton was obviously a touchy subject for him too.

"S-Sure." Louis said, feeling uneasy.

"Just uh just try to keep away from Harry ok? He's my one of my best mates but I know what he's capable of and trust me you're better off staying well away from him." Liam said, his big brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Louis whispered.


	6. the freak show

Louis was walking running through the empty halls of his school, searching desperately for any sign of Harry. He didn't know why all he knew was that he needed Harry.

"Harry!" He yelled as he rounded the corner and caught sight of the familiar mop of brown curls. A voice spoke up from behind Louis, causing him to spin around, forgetting all about Harry. There was a familiar looking boy standing behind him, grinning.

"The boy with the curls. Who wouldn't love him?" The boy snickered. 

"What?" Louis asked.

"The boy with the curls." He replied, staring at Louis like he was stupid. 

"You love him?" Louis asked. 

"Of course. Everyone does. But especially me. I love him more than anyone else ever could. I'm all he can ever think about. They'll never be anyone like me, at least not to Harry." The boy said, grinning to himself proudly. 

"Who are you?" Louis asked, searching the boy's slightly familiar face. The boy grinned, showing off his dimples, his long dirty blonde hair flopping in front of his eyes.

"I'm Ashton. The one Harry lost."

 

Louis shot awake as the dream faded.

"Ashton!" He gasped out, finally remembering where he'd heard the name before. Ashton Irwin, the boy who committed suicide last year. No wonder Liam had been so weird about it. Harry must've been close with Ashton, the loss would've wrecked him. Maybe that's why he was so demented now? Louis shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his head. 

"Louis? You awake mate?" Zayn called out, knocking on Louis's door.

"Yeah I'm up." Louis called back, throwing off the bed sheets and climbing out of bed.

"Good cause uh, Harry's here. He wants to talk to you." Zayn said, his voice thick with worry.

"Ok. I'll be out in a sec." Louis replied, his stomach twisting with nerves at the mention of Harry.

"Take your time." Zayn said quietly before walking off to give Louis some privacy. Louis zipped open his bag and pulled out jeans and a black top that read, Skate Tough. He quickly stripped and chucked the fresh clothes on. He checked his messy hair in the mirror, brushing his fingers through it in an attempt to tame it a little. He sighed and pushed open his door, walking down the hall and into the living room. Harry's head snapped up as he heard Louis enter.

"Hiya." He said, grinning.

"Hi." Louis replied, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"So why'd mother dearest give you the boot?" Harry asked, lacing his hands together and staring intently at Louis. 

"I got into a fight with Lottie after you dropped me home. It sorta escalated. I said some stupid things and ended up being a bit too rough with Lottie." Louis replied, staring at the ground, filled with guilt. Harry hummed in reply, still staring at Louis. The older boy looked up to meet his gaze, feeling a bit flustered from all the attention Harry was giving him.

"I wanna take you out tonight. Cheer you up." Harry said suddenly, a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Harry." Louis replied quietly. 

"Does this mean you're calling off the deal then." Harry asked, frowning. Louis sighed. He really wanted to hear Harry's story especially now he knew who Ashton was but he had to keep Liam's warning in mind. Plus Zayn didn't sound too happy about Harry turning up asking to see Louis. 

"I don't know." He replied, shrugging.

"Come on Lou. Only three more days after tonight then I'll tell you everything." Harry pushed. Three days. That wasn't too bad right? Then he could get all his answers and never have to speak to Harry again. 

"Ok fine. I'll go out with you tonight." Louis said, giving in. Harry grinned.

"Brilliant." He said before standing up, "I'll pick you up from here at 8."

Louis nodded and Harry grinned at him one last time before leaving the room. A second later Zayn appeared and plopped down next to Louis. 

"So? What did Styles want?" He asked.

"He's taking me out tonight." Louis said, sighing. Zayn raised his eyebrows.

"You think that's a good idea? Harry can be unpredictable, who knows what will happen tonight." He said, looking worried.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of myself." Louis said gently, giving Zayn a small smile.

 

Louis could barely contain his nerves as the clock struck eight. Why the hell did he tell Zayn not to worry? And that he could take care of himself? Louis couldn't protect himself from a bee, let alone Harry Styles. He paced his room, running his hands through his hair. The last time he went out with Harry it ended so badly his mum kicked him out. Agreeing to go out with him again was probably the dumbest thing had ever done. But he couldn't help it, the attraction of Harry was too strong. A knock on the door snapped Louis out of his thoughts.

"Louis? Harry's here." Zayn called out.

"Ok I'll be out in a minute!" Louis replied, quickly grabbing his phone and checking his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing his trademark jeans with a red and white long sleeved top and a pair of TOMS. Louis took a deep breath and walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where Harry was waiting. As he walked in, Harry stood to greet him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He was wearing an half open button up black shirt and jeans, with a black and white bandanna. 

"Ready to go?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and took Harry's outstretched hand, letting Harry lead him outside and over to the Porsche. 

"So where are going tonight?" Louis asked as Harry turned on the engine. 

"You into clubbing?" Harry asked instead. Louis shook his head. Harry grinned at him causing his dimple to pop out.

"There's this small place in town. You'll love it." He said, chuckling to himself. Louis' stomach dropped. This did not sound good. They drove on in silence until they reached the main street in town where Harry pulled up, cutting the engine.

"Louis when we get inside make sure you stay close to me. I don't want you to get lost in there." Harry said in a very demanding tone.

"Um ok." Louis replied, nervously.

"You'll be fine. Just stay close. Come on." Harry said before getting out of the car. Louis sighed and followed him. Harry grabbed his hand and led him over to dirty looking building that read, The Freak Show. Louis could hear the loud music from outside along with loud laughter and cries of joy. The line of people waiting to get in were all dressed in strange costumes with heavy stage makeup.

"Harry, what kind of club is this?" Louis asked apprehensively. Harry smirked at the smaller boy. He liked seeing Louis all anxious and worried.

"It's not your ordinary club that's for sure." He replied, grinning. Louis bit his lip, trying to stop the nerves building up in his stomach as Harry led him over to the bouncer, who nodded at Harry and let him straight through. As they entered the flashing strobe lights and pounding music hit Louis, making him feel uneasy. All around him were people with scary masks and strangely painted faces. The strobe lights illuminated their faces making it look more creepy. Louis felt sick as Harry pulled him deeper in the mass of creepy faces and strange costumes. The crowd got thicker the deeper they went until Louis was getting shoved back and forth between sweaty, thriving bodies, desperately trying to not to let go of Harry. His anxiety levels were at a peak now. His breathing was sharp and shallow as he tried not to have a full on panic attack. 

Harry suddenly stopped and pulled Louis closer, a dark smile stretched across his face. Louis was shaking uncontrollably by now, which seemed to fuel Harry's excitement. He pressed Louis' shaking body into his. He took Louis weak arms and put them around his neck before placing his own snug around Louis shivering waist. Harry licked his lips before roughly grinding his hips into Louis, making the smaller boy's breathing even more erratic. Harry continued grinding into Louis in time to the music. Louis couldn't handle the heat, the pressure of the moving bodies crashing into him and the intenseness of Harry's actions. His breathing was coming out in short puffs now and his chest felt like it was on fire.

"Harry stop!" Louis yelled loudly, fighting for his voice to be heard over the music. Harry dropped his hands from Louis waist and stepped back, a dark frown on his face. Louis' knees immediately buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor, the throng of people closing in on him. He looked up to see Harry turn and walk away, the crowd swallowing him up. Louis cried out as people stumbled over him, his small body being pelted with kicks and jabs. He hunched over, hands over his head, as he tried not to cry. How could Harry just leave him like that? Suddenly two arms wrapped around Louis and pulled him up, off the ground. Once he was on his feet, Louis looked up and found himself staring at two hazel green eyes and a familiar mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Ashton?" Louis breathed. The boy quickly turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Louis to wonder if he'd really just seen the face of a boy who was supposed to be dead.


	7. on the run

Louis pushed through the crowd, the fear and panic he had felt about the mass of bodies and masked faces turning into a numbness that settled in his chest. His small body was shoved about and the strange makeup made the crowd look as if they were constantly laughing at him. 

"Harry!" He yelled but his voice was drowned out by the music. A woman with a large, bloody smile painted across face, wrapped her arms around Louis and began moving her small body against his. Louis almost screamed at the discomfort the woman brought on. 

"Get off me!" He yelled, shoving the woman back, hard. She didn't seem to care, cackling loudly before dancing off. The whole club was giving Louis the creeps and he wanted to get out now. It was then that he saw Harry leaning against a wall at the end of the room, engaged in a heated conversation with a guy with black hair with blonde streaks. Louis started getting more aggressive as he shoved through the crowd towards Harry, his anger fueling him. As he got closer and closer to the back of the club the crowd thinned and the music started getting quieter. He finally made it to the back and stormed up to Harry. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled, interrupting whatever Harry was saying to the other boy. He turned to face Louis, a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Who the fuck abandons their date in the middle of a fucking club?" Louis screamed, getting up in Harry's face and shoving his chest, throwing Harry a little off guard. 

"I'll talk to you later Calum." Harry said quickly, dismissing the other boy before grabbing Louis by the wrist and roughly pulling him into another room that led off from the club. This room was quieter with less people and had a small bar with a few couches and booths spread around. These people's faces weren't as scary looking and the makeup was less extreme. Harry led Louis over to a booth that was tucked away, slightly hidden from the rest of the room.

"What the fuck was that Louis?" He hissed, turning on the smaller boy, his eyes filled with anger. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Louis replied hotly.

"You fucking embarrassed me in front of Calum. Do you know how bad that looked, you going off at me like that?" Harry snapped, balling his hands into fists at his sides. Louis didn't back down, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"That's because you fucking left me in the middle of a club that I had never been to before, after telling me not to fucking leave your side!" He yelled. Harry's lips turned into a sneer.

"It was the only way to get you to listen Louis. How many times have I said, don't tell me what to do!" Harry said in patronizing tone. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Who died and made you the fucking queen." He snapped back. Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back, shock written all over his face. Louis suddenly realised what he said and gasped, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

"You know don't you?" Harry hissed. Louis stared at the ground, unable to meet Harry's smouldering glare. 

"Answer me you prick!" Harry yelled, shoving Louis back with so much force, he toppled back into the table behind him. The table broke beneath him and Louis groaned in pain, trying to get up, only to have Harry's foot shove his chest down again. 

"No! I mean I know that you were friends with Ashton but-" Louis groaned out.

"We had a deal!" Harry cut him off, kicking Louis sharply in the ribs, causing the older boy to cry out loudly in pain. 

"Harry please! That's all I know!" Louis pleaded, curling into a ball, blinking back tears. Harry let out an angry huff before turning and smashing his fist into the wall beside him. Louis shrunk back as Harry's fist left a large hole in the wall. Harry stepped back, letting out deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Excuse me sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There is only so much Club Freak will tolerate and you have well and truly crossed the line." Louis glanced up to see one of the bartenders standing over him, glaring at Harry, who still looked mad as hell. 

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He grit out, glaring intensely at the bar tender.

"Either you leave or I make you." The other man replied smoothly. Harry's lips quirked up into a smile. 

"Go ahead. Try to make me leave. I dare you." He said darkly. The bartender suddenly looked unsure of himself but he stepped forward anyway. In a flash Harry had him pinned up against the wall. Before Louis had time to pull himself off the ground, Harry had a small blade, pressed up against the man's throat. 

"Harry don't!" Louis cried out, swaying on his feet as his vision blurred from standing up too fast. 

"Don't fucking test me mate." Harry hissed to the bartender, ignoring Louis. 

"Please. Just let me go." The man croaked out. Harry grinned before pulling the blade away from the man's throat. Louis let out a sigh of relief. 

"Let's just go Harry." He pleaded, his voice impossibly small. 

"I'm not done." Harry replied, grinning from ear to ear. In a flash he drew the blade back and plunged it deep into the man's side, causing him to let out a scream of pain. 

"Harry!" Louis yelled. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched Harry retract the blade and step back, letting the bar tender sink to the ground, blood spreading across his white shirt. Louis froze, going into shock. He was aware of movement as everyone in the room started sprinting for the exit. Suddenly Louis felt someone shaking him, snapping him out of it.

"We have to go!" Harry yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exit along with the panicked crowd. As they burst out of the room and into the main room, Harry let go of his arm, turning to face him. 

"The only way out is through the crowd. Whatever you do, don't let go ok?" Harry yelled. Louis nodded and Harry intertwined their hands, pulling him onto the dance floor. The crowd was impossibly thicker than before and Louis had to fight to stay connected to Harry. After a good ten minutes of pushing and shoving, the pair of them finally made it to the club exit. They burst through the door and the cold night air hit them. 

"See you around." The bouncer called out as Harry and Louis shoved past him. Harry waved in response before marching over to the car.

"Styles!" A deep voice called out, cutting through the night air. Harry froze and swore under his breath.

"Get in the car Louis." He said, pressing the keys into Louis's hand. Louis nodded and quickly did as Harry asked. Harry turned to face the stranger. The guy who called out was a blonde guy with a lip piercing, behind him was a skinny boy with bright red hair and the boy who Harry called Calum. 

"What do you want Luke." Harry snapped as the three boys strolled over to him. The boy called Luke had a smug grin on his face while the other two looked uninterested. 

"Well Harry, Michael here managed to catch your little encounter with Dave the bartender earlier, who just so happens to be an old friend of mine. Stabbing him Harry? Now isn't that mature?" Luke replied in haughty voice. 

"Fuck off Luke." Harry hissed. Luke tutted and stepped closer to him.

"Stop with the attitude Styles. Me and the boys think it's time someone taught you to stop trying to kill all my fucking friends." Luke practically growled the last part. Louis bit lip, scared of where the conversation was going. He could hear and see everything from the car and it looked as though Harry might stab Luke too.

"One last time Luke. Fuck. Off." Harry grit out, his jaw incredibly tense, his hands balled into fists. 

"Make me Harry." Luke taunted. Those words set Harry off and he smashed his fist hard into Luke's face. In a second Michael and Calum were on him, holding him down as Luke turned and threw a punch right into Harry's jaw. He sent another into his stomach, causing Harry to groan in pain. He managed to shake free from Michael and took another swing at Luke's face, the motion yanking him free from Calum too. He managed to get in a few hard punches before the other two boys were on him again. 

"Don't be a fucking pussy Luke, fight me fairly." Harry growled. Luke laughed.

"Everyone knows you could take me one on one. I'm not taking that risk Styles." He replied, grinning. He reached down and pulled the blood soaked blade from Harry's jeans, pressing it against his throat. Harry instantly stilled, glaring at Luke. 

"Now isn't this familiar?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Luke don't be a dick. Put the knife back." Calum spoke up suddenly. Luke glared at him.

"Shut it Cal. We're gonna teach this boy a lesson." He sneered, moving the blade from Harry's throat and hovering it above his cheek.

"Such a pretty face." Luke murmured,"Be a shame if someone were to.."

He dug the blade deep into Harry's cheek and sliced across, leaving a deep, bloody gash across his face. 

"Don't fuck with my friends Styles or next time that'll be your throat." Luke hissed before pocketing the blade and stepping back, signalling for the boys to let go of Harry. The three of them quickly took off, hooting and hollering, until they disappeared around the corner. Harry turned and spat out a bit of blood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He stormed over to the car, where Louis was sitting, practically shaking with fear. 

"Fun fact for ya Lou." Harry said as he got into the car and turned on the engine. Louis glanced up at him, his eyes filled with worry. Harry turned to look at him, his deep green eyes filled with so much rage, Louis felt his pulse speed up.

"Don't ever threaten me." Harry finished in a cold voice.


	8. back in business

Louis sighed in relief as Harry pulled up outside Zayn's house. Harry hadn't said a word the whole way back and his knuckles had gone white from clutching the wheel so hard.

"H-Harry?" Louis asked tentatively, not wanting to set him off. Harry hummed in response, glaring out the window.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Zayn can help fix up your face." Louis continued. Harry seemed to be deep in thought and didn't answer so Louis shook his head.

"Forget it then." He said quietly, moving to get out of the car.

"Yeah." Harry spoke up in a raspy voice. Louis turned to look at him.

"Yeah I'll stay here, if Zayn'll let me." Harry said again. Louis smiled and got out of the car, Harry doing the same. They both walked up to the house and let themselves in.

"Louis you're back! How was- Harry?" Zayn asked as the two of them walked into the living room. Harry waved in greeting, trying to cover his face with his hair.

"Oh my god Harry what happened to your face?" Liam asked, appearing from the kitchen with Niall in tow. Louis recalled Zayn mentioning the boys coming over for the night.

"I got into a scrap with Luke and his mates." Harry said, shrugging. Niall gasped loudly, earning an elbow in his ribs from Liam.

"Come with me Haz, I'll get the first aid." Zayn said, quickly taking charge. Harry nodded gratefully and followed Zayn into the kitchen. As soon as they were gone, Niall grabbed Louis and pulled him onto the couch.

"Tell us everything!" He exclaimed as Liam took a seat beside Louis.

"Well um there isn't much to tell really. I was in the car so I didn't really see what happened." Louis lied. For some reason he felt Harry didn't want the other boys to know what went down at the club and Louis didn't want to bring on another one of Liam's lectures about staying away from Harry. He was already shaking his head disapprovingly at Louis. Niall just looked disappointed, clearly wanting all the gossip.

"Oh well. Maybe next time you'll get better seats eh?" Niall joked, playfully shoving Louis in the ribs. Louis let out a hiss of pain at the contact. Niall instantly retracted his arm.

"Oh god I'm sorry Lou did I hurt you?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. Louis quickly shook his head.

"No! No, I'm fine, honestly." Louis replied, putting on a fake smile to cover his grimace. Liam eyed Louis up, suspiciously. 

"Louis lift up your shirt." He demanded. Louis immediately shook his head.

"Uh no I'm alright thanks." He replied, glancing around the room for an escape route. Before Louis could react, Liam reached over and yanked up Louis' shirt to reveal the bruises on his stomach from when Harry shoved him into the table and kicked him. Niall let out another loud gasp, this time who looked horrified rather than excited.

"My god Lou! Did Harry do this to you?" Liam exclaimed.

"No! No it was uh.. Luke!" Louis quickly lied.

"But you said you were in the car?" Niall asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah uh Luke starting uh beating me up when Harry came over and pulled me away. He told me to wait in the car for him so I did. When he came back he had that cut on his face and was all bruised up." Louis explained. He didn't know what happened, he just opened his mouth and these lies came flooding out. If Liam ever found out the truth, Louis would be done for.

"Oh Lou! I'm so sorry you got caught up in all this!" Liam said, gently wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's ok honestly. I'm alright, I just need a good night's sleep is all." Louis replied, plastering on another fake smile.

 

It was nearly two in the morning and Louis in the kitchen getting himself a drink when he heard voices coming from the living room. He walked over and opened the door a crack, peering out to see what was happening. Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry were all gathered around in the lounge, whispering away to each other.

"Luke can't just get away with this Harry! He hurt Louis who had nothing to do with Ashton's death." Liam said, looking like he was about to snap. As scary as Harry was, he was no match for Liam.

"I agree. I say us four go down there and teach him a lesson of our own." Niall cut in. Zayn was nodded in agreement.

"No. I can handle Luke myself. This is between me and him." Harry snapped.

"No this is between you, Luke and Louis. And we're Louis' friends so that means it's between us too." Zayn replied in angry voice. Louis felt fear grip his chest. He couldn't let the boys go beat up Luke for something he didn't do, even if that guy was a massive douchebag. And there was always the risk that Luke would let slip that it wasn't him who hurt Louis. Why was Louis defending Harry anyway? After all the shit he put him through Louis still lied his ass off for the guy.

"No it isn't. Louis lied, it wasn't Luke who gave him those bruises. It was me." Harry said, a hint of guilt in his voice. Louis quickly covered his mouth to smother the gasp that came out of it. Harry owning up to what he did to save Luke's ass? That was unexpected.

"You what?" Liam growled, looking positively furious. Harry sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why do you care anyway. You've known Louis for like three days and suddenly you're prepared to fight Luke over him?" He snapped. Liam slowly stepped up close to Harry and whispered something that Louis couldn't quite catch. Harry stilled completely and he looked almost scared, something Louis had never seen before. Liam stepped back, his eyes filled with intense anger.

"Oh stop it you two. We gonna kick Luke's butt or what?" Niall spoke up, rolling his eyes at Liam.

"Why should we?" Zayn asked, looking just as angry as Liam.

"Because he still hurt Harry and nobody gets away with threatening one of my best friends." Niall stated, grinning at Harry.

"Niall are you fucking kidding me?" Liam snapped, looking at the blonde boy with disbelief.

"Look I know Harry's being a complete dick right now but he's still our best friend and we made promise last year that no matter what happened we'd always be by his side." Niall explained, walking over to Harry and throwing his arm around the taller boy.

"Thanks Ni." Harry said quietly. Zayn sighed, his eyes softening.

"You're right Niall. But I swear to god I will kick your ass if you keep being a dick to Lou." He said, scowling at Harry, who just nodded. The three boys then turned to look at Liam who was still glaring at Harry.

"Whatever. Let's just kick that little Hemming brat's ass." He said darkly. Harry grinned and patted him on the back. Niall cheered and Zayn laughed.

"The boys are back in business!" Niall yelled, wrapping Zayn in a massive bear hug.

"Finally!" Zayn replied, chuckling. Louis quickly closed the kitchen and slumped down on the floor, processing what he had just witnessed. He vaguely remembered a rumour from last year about Harry and his friends. People said they formed their own little gang and went out at night, wreaking havoc on the streets. They must of stopped after Ashton's death but I guess they were back now, thanks to Luke. Louis's stomach was twisted up in knots.

"This is not going to be good." He whispered to himself.


	9. the way you hurt me

Louis woke up to an empty house as the other boys left last night to find Luke. Louis' stomach was twisted in knots as he thought over all the possible scenarios in his head which all ended either Harry or Luke dead in some ditch. His phone buzzed in his pocket, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" He answered, without checking the caller I.D.

"Louis?" Lottie's voice replied. Louis gasped quietly.

"L-Lottie? Is everything alright?" He asked quickly. Lottie laughed on the other line and Louis was filled with joy at the sound.

"Everything's fine Lou. I was just calling to let you know I forgive you and that you can come home." Lottie replied. Louis grinned widely at that.

"Lottie! That's great news! I'll just pack my things and I'll be home soon!" Louis exclaimed excitedly, making Lottie giggle again. 

"Oh man Lottie, I know it hasn't even been twenty four hours but I missed you so much!" Louis continued, grinning. After all the craziness of last night, he was ready to go back to his peaceful little family.

"I know me too. But Lou, one thing. Mum said you're as long as you live with us you can't see Harry." Lottie said, her voice going hard as she mentioned Harry.

"Fine by me. Honestly that boy brings nothing but trouble." Louis muttered. Lottie sighed with relief.

"Good. Now hurry up and come home!" She replied. Louis laughed.

"I'll see you in a bit." He said before hanging up. Louis quickly packed his bag again before heading into the living room. He grabbed a notepad and a pen and scrawled out a quick message for Zayn, saying his sister called so he was going home and thanking him for everything. Satisfied, he left the note on the table and walked out of the house. He began his long walk home, bouncing with excitement of getting to go home and take a break from Harry. 

As Louis reached his house and jogged up the front steps. Before he had the chance to knock, the door flung open to reveal an overjoyed Lottie. She flew at Louis, wrapping her arms around him in a big bear hug.

"Woah there!" Louis chucked, stumbling back slightly, before regaining his footing. Lottie squeezed him before letting go, stepping back to let him into the house.

"Mum's out so it's just us for now." Lottie said as they walked into the house. Louis nodded, unable to contain his smiles. It was so good to be home. 

"Go put your stuff away and then get back downstairs, I'll make us tea while we watch a movie or something." Lottie called as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Ok." Louis replied before jogging upstairs. He grinned as he stepped into his bedroom. The uncomfortable bed at Zayn's and the stressful night had led to hardly any sleep last night and Louis couldn't wait to cuddle up in his soft bed tonight. Just as Louis had started unpacking there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Lou!" Lottie called from downstairs. A moment later he heard the door open and Lottie exclaim loudly.

"Harry? No! Get out! I'm not letting you in- Harry!" Lottie yelled. Louis froze as he heard Harry's name. This could not be happening. He left to escape Harry and now here he was, at his house.

"Where the fuck is he? Louis! We had a deal you fucker!" Harry's voice yelled in an angry tone. Louis swore under his breath. He considered just hiding until Harry left but he had a feeling Harry wouldn't give up. He turned and slowly made his way downstairs, trying to delay having to deal with Harry. He entered the living room to the sight of Harry fuming as Lottie tugged on his arm.

"Harry you need to leave!" She tried but Harry just shrugged her off, storming over to Louis. He jabbed him in the chest with his finger, making Louis stumble back a bit.

"We had a fucking deal you prick!" Harry growled. He breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Harry please, just calm down ok?" Louis whispered, trying to stay calm himself.

"Calm down? Why should I calm down Lou? You fucking ran off on me!" Harry yelled, stepping closer to Louis as he took a step back.

"Well can you blame me after all the shit that you put me through?" Louis blurted out. Harry looked taken aback, even a little hurt.

"That was part of the deal! If you couldn't handle it then why didn't you just say something instead of running off like a fucking pussy?" He snapped, quickly recovering.

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" Louis cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Jesus Christ Lou!" Harry hissed, running his hands through his hair.

"Harry just go. Please." Louis said, his voice low. Harry turned and clenched his fists. He suddenly spun around again and got right up in Louis's face.

"Fuck you! Fuck you Louis! You fucking prick!" He yelled, his face flushed with anger. Louis didn't back down.

"Get the fuck out." He replied in a calm voice. Harry shoved Louis and his back hit the wall hard, leaving him winded for a few seconds.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Harry yelled. 

"Get the fuck away from my brother you freak!" Lottie screamed. Harry's eyes went dark and a nasty scowl crossed his face. He spun on his heel to face Lottie. Out of nowhere his hand came down and smacked her across the face, the impact causing her to fall the ground with a cry of pain. That was the last straw for Louis.

"You fucking psycho!" He yelled, shoving himself off the wall and flinging himself at Harry, punching him square in the jaw. Harry stumbled back, taken by surprise. Louis didn't waste any time, landing another punch on Harry's stomach. Harry groaned in pain as Louis hit the bruises Luke had left earlier. As Louis' fist flew out again Harry quickly grabbed it, pulling Louis closer. The two boys stood there for a few seconds, puffing as Louis' furious blue eyes met Harry's hooded green ones. Harry cocked his head to the side slightly, watching Louis.

"I have to say Louis. I did not expect that from you." He whispered, a small frown on his face. Just then Louis remembered Lottie, still on the ground, sniffling quietly. He snapped his arm away from Harry and ran over to her.

"Oh Lottie!" He said softly, placing his hand gently on her cheek. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. 

"S'okay." She murmured. Louis helped her stand up and they both turned to face Harry, who had was watching them with an emotionless expression. 

"Leave or I'm calling the police." Lottie snapped, her voice hard as nails. Harry eyes moved over to her face, taking in her red cheek.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. That was unforgivable and I hope to make it up to you someday." He said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving her face. Lottie nodded stiffly. Harry walked past her, stopping in the doorway of the living room.

"Walk me out will you Lou?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the door. Louis sighed and walked over to him, walking past him and into the hallway, leading him over to the front door.

"I really am sorry Lou." Harry said quietly. 

"I know Harry." Louis replied, his voice soft. Harry gently placed his hand on Louis' cheek.

"You know I never thanked you for lying to protect me. I don't know why you did after everything that happened but I'm grateful anyway." Harry replied. Louis' breath was becoming shallow as the tension between him and Harry thickened. He gulped as Harry slowly leaned in. Harry hesitated, unsure if Louis would let him closer. Louis grabbed Harry's face and on pulled it closer still, crashing his lips into Harry's. Harry immediately responded, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist, pressing his body into Harry's. Louis deepened the kiss as he ran his hands through Harry's hair, tugging gently, making Harry gasp, slightly pulling away from the kiss. He quickly connected his lips with Louis' again, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. The kiss lasted a few moments longer before Harry pulled away. His hot breath fanned Louis' face, making his skin tingle. Harry dipped his head again, leaving a small kiss on Louis' cheek before turning and walking through the front door, disappearing without another word. 

Louis knew their deal was back on, despite everything that had just happened. He couldn't resist Harry, no matter how hard he tried.


	10. join the club

Louis was still reeling from everything that happened in past couple of hours. As he cuddled with Lottie on the couch he analyzed the events in his head. He knew Harry was unpredictable with bad mood swings and the more he was around him, the more danger Louis was in. He also knew that he should be furious with Harry for hitting his sister. If anyone else had done that, Louis would've kicked their ass and never forgiven them. But there was something about Harry that made Louis forget his anger towards him. Of course he couldn't trust Harry around Lottie but then again he doubted the two of them would ever have to be in the same room again. Harry was unlikely to turn up at the Tomlinson's house again and Lottie sure as hell wasn't going to the Styles household anytime soon. 

"Lou?" Lottie spoke up, breaking Louis out of his thoughts.

"Mm?" Louis hummed in reply.

"Does this mean you're done with Harry for good? You're really not going to see him again?" She asked, her big eyes filled with worry. Louis smiled gently and rubbed her arm, reassuringly.

"Of course Lottie. I'm done with him. He'll never hurt you again." He replied in a soft voice. Lottie nodded, settling back down in Louis' arms. Louis felt bad for lying to her, again, but he had no choice. He didn't want to upset her but there was no way he could stop seeing Harry. He was so close now to the end of their deal. Only two more days. 

Deep down Louis knew he wasn't just doing it because of the deal anymore. He liked who he was around Harry. He had come out of his shell and started living life on the edge. Each moment with Harry was exciting and he never knew what was going to happen. It was such a drastic change from Louis quiet, peaceful and completely uninteresting life. He didn't want it to end just yet. 

It wasn't long before Louis noticed Lottie had fallen asleep. Louis smiled, gently brushing her hair from her face, before wrapping his arms around her tightly and lifting her up. He stood up, placing her carefully back down on the couch, before wrapping a blanket around her. He then checked the clock. His mum should be back any second now, meaning if Louis wanted to see Harry tonight he was going to have to sneak out before she got home. He quickly ran upstairs, to his room. He threw on a clean shirt and grabbed a jacket as well as his phone. He quickly fluffed up his duvet to make it look as though there was someone underneath it. Satisfied, he jogged downstairs and quickly left the house, locking the door behind him. As Louis strolled down the street to Harry's house he dug out the piece of paper Harry had slipped into his back pocket during the kiss. Just as Louis had predicted it was Harry's number. Louis quickly sent him a text, telling him to meet him outside. It only took a few moments before his phone buzzed again, telling him that Harry would be down in a sec. 

"Shit." Louis cursed as he spotted his mother's car heading down the street. He quickly ducked behind on the the bushes that lined the Styles' driveway. A few seconds later his mum pulled in just as the front door open and Harry walked out. Jay spotted the curly headed boy as she climbed out of the car. Harry froze as he noticed Louis crouched behind a bush and his mother a few meters away, glaring at him. 

"Good evening Jay." Harry said quickly, giving the woman a quick wave. Jay scoffed and walked off, heading into the house. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, walking over to where Harry was standing. 

"Hiya Lou." Harry said softly, kissing Louis on the cheek in greeting. 

"Hi Harry." Louis whispered, feeling a little short of breath at the closeness. 

"So." Harry said, leaning back so he could see Louis clearly, "Did you have something planned for us tonight?" 

"Uh not really, I just wanted to get out of the house I guess." Louis replied, scratching the back of his neck, half regretting his spontaneous decision. 

"Well me and the boys were gonna go out I think. You wanna do that?" Harry asked, smiling gently at Louis, who nodded.

"Yeah sounds good." He replied. Harry got his keys out his pocket and walked over to the car, unlocking it. Louis quickly climbed in and turned on the radio as Harry turned the car on. He quickly peeled out of the driveway. They drove on in silence until Louis spoke.

"Did you and the guys find Luke last night?" He asked gingerly, aware it might be a touchy subject. Harry frowned slightly.

"How did you know we went after Luke?" He asked in a confused voice. He didn't seem angry which was a good sign. 

"I overheard you in the living while I was getting a drink." Louis explained. Harry nodded in understanding, his eyes on the road. 

"Well no we didn't. That's what me and the boys were planning on doing tonight. I thought you could tag along, seeing as you fight pretty well." Harry said as they pulled in Zayn's house. Louis looked up at him, surprised. 

"You're letting me come?" He whispered. 

"Yeah. I think you can look after yourself." Harry replied. He winked at Louis before getting out of the car. Louis quickly followed suit and the two of them walked up to the house together. Harry didn't bother knocking, just walked right in. Zayn must've left the door unlocked for him. 

"Hey guys." Harry said as they walked into the living where Zayn, Niall, Liam, Sandy, Dan, Jon and Josh were all sitting. 

"What the fuck is he doing here Harry?" Liam growled, jumping to his feet. 

"Relax Liam." Niall said quickly, grabbing Liam's arm.

"What the fuck Harry?" Liam snapped, shrugging Niall off. 

"Turns out Louis can pack a pretty good punch. Thought it'd be fun for him to tag along with us." Harry said nonchalantly. Liam stared at him in disbelief.

"It might be fun? Nothing about this is fun Harry." He grit out. 

"Liam it's fine. Louis will be ok, he's got all of us guys looking out for him right? Nothing bad will happen." Josh spoke up. Liam glared at Harry before giving up and sitting back down next to Niall. 

"Alright well everyone's here so let's go. Harry you and Louis take the Porsche. Me Liam, Niall, Dan and Josh will take the van. Sandy and Jon, you guys take Sandy's car. Everyone meet outside Club Vance. Niall thinks that's where Luke and his boys will be tonight." Zayn said. The guys all nodded before getting up heading for the door. Everyone broke off, heading towards their allocated vehicles. 

Harry unlocked the Porsche and he and Louis quickly got in. Louis' heart was beating faster with each passing second. He wasn't sure if he was ready for tonight. He had never fought anyone before with the exception of Harry. Harry waited a few seconds to let the white van behind them past before peeling out of the driveway. Zayn's van was well ahead of them and Sandy's car wasn't far behind. 

"Harry?" Louis spoke up as they sped down the road. 

"Yes Lou?" Harry replied, eyes glued to the road, concentrating on staying on Sandy's tail. 

"What's gonna happen if we find Luke and the others tonight?" Louis asked, trying to stop his voice from trembling. He didn't want to seem weak otherwise Harry might change his mind and take Louis home. 

"We rough him up a little. Teach him not to mess with us, all that macho crap." Harry said with a small smile. Louis gulped and nodded, pretending he wasn't at all bothered by that sentence. 

 

Harry sharply turned into the carpark outside the club, throwing Louis forward slightly in his seat. He quickly cut the engine and got out, waiting for Louis to do the same before locking the car. They joined the other boys who were all waiting outside the club entrance. 

"Everyone ok to get in?" Niall asked. Everyone nodded except Louis who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Louis too?" Josh asked Harry.

"Yeah he's got 'em." Harry replied. Before Louis had a chance to ask, Harry grabbed his arm and lead him over to the bouncer. Without a word Harry pulled back his sleeve and showed the bouncer his wrist. The bouncer nodded and let him through. 

"Show him your cuts Lou." Harry called over his shoulder before walking into the club. Louis did as he was told and was let in. Louis shook his head, utterly confused. What kind of fucked up club was this? He'd never heard of anything like this. He quickly made his way over to the bar where Harry was waiting. It didn't take long before the rest of the group joined them. 

"Ok everyone keep an eye out for Luke or one his boys. We need to get them outside, Vance won't stand for any gang fights in his club." Zayn yelled over the music. Louis turned his attention to the dance floor, searching for any sign of the cocky blonde boy. After a few minutes he heard Sandy call out, pointing at some guy Louis didn't recognize. 

"There's one his guys. I remember him from last year." Sandy yelled. Harry quickly pushed past Sandy and marched over to the guy. In a flash he had the guy shoved up against a wall, whispering something in his ear. The boys face filled with fear and he hurried off as soon Harry let him go. 

"What'd you say?" Zayn asked as Harry rejoined the group. Harry signalled the bartender, leaning against the bar.

"I just told him to go find Luke and tell him that Harry wants to see him outside in ten." Harry replied casually.

"Simple but effective." Niall said, chuckling. 

"Right boys, let's get some drinks and head outside. We got a long night ahead of us." Liam sighed, walking over to the bar to stand next to Harry.

"You got that right." Louis muttered to himself.


	11. choose your battles

The boys had been waiting for fifteen minutes now for Luke. Harry and Zayn were leaning up against the wall in the alley outside the club, smoking. Louis couldn't help but appreciate how good Harry looked puffing on a cigarette. 

"Forget it boys. He's a no show." Dan sighed, kicking his foot against the wall.

"Fucking pussy." Niall swore loudly. 

"Give him a few more minutes boys. He'll come, he can't risk looking like a little bitch in front of his posse." Josh replied, sliding down to sit on the ground. 

"This is fucking bullshit. He'll pay for this, the little prick. How dare he keep us waiting." Harry fumed, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping his boot on it.

"Save it for the fight Harry." Jon spoke up. Harry grumbled under his breath but calmed down a little. Louis let out a shaky breath and leant up against the wall, next to Harry.

"You alright Louis?" Zayn asked. Louis nodded, giving him a small smile.

"He's fine Zayn. He can take care of himself." Harry replied, slinging an arm over Louis' shoulder, pulling him into his side. Zayn frowned at Harry before shrugging and lighting another cigarette. 

"Pass one over Zayn." Louis spoke up. He hated smoking but he knew it would help calm his nerves. Zayn nodded before passing the box over with his lighter. Harry took his arm off Louis and grabbed the lighter. Louis stuck a cigarette in his mouth and faced Harry, letting him light it. He took a large drag, leaning into Harry's side again as Harry wrapped his arm around his waist. After a while Louis felt better, his hands feeling steady and his heart beat returning to it's normal pace. He held the cigarette up, offering it Harry who took it from him. After a couple of puffs he put it out and turned to face Louis, dipping his head down to give him a quick kiss. 

"He's coming boys! Let's do this!" Niall suddenly called out. Harry drew away from Louis and marched over to Niall to get a better look. Sure enough there was Luke, Michael, Calum and about six other guys Louis didn't recognize. 

"Luke is mine. Everyone else is fair game." Harry said in a deep voice, a wicked grin on his face. Louis gulped, the nerves starting up in stomach again. Luke and his gang stopped a few meters from where Harry was standing.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back boys. It's Harry and his little bitches. Plus the new kid." Luke said, smirking as his eyes travelled up and down Louis' body. 

"Smart remarks ain't gonna save you now Luke." Harry replied with a smirk. 

"Oh shut it Styles. You know I'm not scared of you." Luke scoffed.

"Zayn. Niall. Take it away." Harry said over his shoulder. Niall grinned and Zayn fake saluted. They marched forward and over to Calum and Michael who flanked Luke. Zayn grabbed Michael, shoving him against the wall while Niall got Calum on the ground. 

"Let's see how tough you are without your friends to help you." Harry hissed, flying forward and punching Luke in the face, sending him reeling back. That set everyone off. The two groups of guys surged forward and everything turned into a blur of movement, punches been thrown left and right. One of Luke's boys came charging at Louis. Before he had time to react, the boy's fist slammed into Louis' jaw. Louis stumbled back as sharp pains erupted from his jaw. The boy in front of him grinned.

"You're not like the others are you? My guess this is your first fight." The boy taunted. Louis glanced around him. Everyone was preoccupied in their own little scraps, no one seemed to notice Louis' situation. 

"Come on. I'll give you a free shot." The boy spoke up again, putting his arms up, giving Louis a chance to strike. Louis ignored him, backing away slowly. 

"Shit. You really aren't like the others." The boy said, licking his lips, his eyes running up and down Louis' body. Louis squirmed under his gaze, getting the boy even more excited. He quickly walked forward and grabbed Louis' arm, pulling him away from the fight. Louis went to call out to his friends, afraid of being alone with this guy, but a hand clamped down on his mouth. 

"We're gonna have a little fun." The boy whispered hotly in his ear, dragging him around the corner, out of sight from the other boys. Louis went into panic mode, thrashing around in the boy's arms, trying desperately to get away. 

"Stop it!" The guy in front of him hissed, pinning Louis against the wall, his arms holding him in place so there was no chance of escape. Louis continued to squirm around. The boy muttered something under his breath before removing one of his arms to reach into his jacket and pull something out. Louis stilled as he felt cold metal being pressed against his throat, his heart pounding in his chest as fear gripped him. 

"That's a good boy. You just stay still now." The boy hummed. Louis felt sick at his words. He wanted to scream out but he was frozen with fear as the knife was pressed harder against his throat. The boy leaned in and crashed his mouth on Louis' who didn't respond. The kiss lasted for a few more painful seconds before the boy pulled away again, grinning from ear to ear. His free hand began wandering up and down Louis' torso, slipping under his shirt. Louis scrunched his face up in disgust, trying to keep down the bile that was rising in his throat. 

"Please." He whispered. The boy moaned quietly at this, pressing his lower body into Louis'. Louis tried to flatten himself even more against the wall, desperate to put distance between them. He squeezed his eyes closed as the other boy began to rock his hips. Suddenly Louis' body was met by cold air as the other boy abruptly pulled away. Louis opened his eyes to see a mop of dirty blonde hair in front of him, shoving the other boy back, making him drop the small knife he was holding. 

"Ashton?" Louis breathed, his mind reeling. There was no way he was seeing things. Ashton was there in front of him, punching the guy who had just tried to rape Louis. 

"Get out of here you piece of shit." Ashton snapped in a gravelly voice. The other guy turned on his heel and ran, obviously afraid of the bigger boy. 

"Are you okay?" Ashton asked, turning to face Louis, his hazel eyes filled with concern. 

"H-How? It's not possible. You-You're dead!" Louis stuttered out. His mind was unable to form a coherent sentence as he was numb with shock. 

"I'll explain later. Right now the important thing is that you're safe." Ashton replied. Louis just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. 

"You need to get back to Harry and the others ok?" Ashton said, grabbing Louis' hand gently pulling away from the wall. Louis slowly nodded and began shuffling back around the corner, towards the fully blown fight. Ashton let go of his hand and quickly walked away in the other direction. He turned the corner and disappeared, leaving Louis to wonder if he was dreaming. He shook his head, turning his attention back to the fight. His friends seemed to be winning and Harry had Luke on the ground. He stood over him, his features contorted with anger. He swiftly landed a hard quick on Luke's stomach making the blonde boy groan loudly in pain.

"You'll pay for this Styles." He hissed, spitting blood from his mouth.

"If you try anything on me ever again Luke, I'll slit your fucking throat, you pathetic piece of shit." Harry growled, kicking him again. Once he was sure Luke wasn't going to get back up he turned around, his eyes locking with Louis'. He strode over to him, his long legs eating up the distance in a matter of seconds. 

"I'm done here. Our boys can take care of it. You wanna go?" He asked, placing his hands on Louis' cheeks, lifting his face up so he was looking at Harry. 

"Yes." He mumbled, still pretty shaken up. Harry frowned, noticing something wasn't quite right.

"Did something happen Lou?" He asked, glancing at the bruise forming on Louis' cheek.

"N-Nothing happened. I'm just tired." Louis said quickly. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, picking up on Louis' anxious tone. He sighed and dropped his hands from Louis' face, grabbing his hand instead, intertwining their fingers. 

"H-Harry?" Louis asked in a small voice as they climbed into the Porsche. 

"Yes Lou?" Harry replied, his voice sounding even more confident and steady compared to Louis'. 

"Do you think- um- maybe you could stay at mine tonight? I'll have to sneak you in of course but I- I just don't want to be alone tonight." Louis mumbled, staring down at his hands. Harry glanced over at Louis, taking in his nervous expression. 

"Of course Lou." He replied smoothly. Louis breathed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't lying about not wanting to be alone. The night's events had Louis feeling jumpy and afraid and he didn't think he would get any sleep without Harry. 

"Thanks Harry." He said quietly, glancing up at the taller boy. 

"I'd never miss a chance to get into bed with you." Harry said, giving Louis a cheeky grin.


	12. forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gets a little smutty :)

Louis quietly opened the front door and slipped inside, listening intently for any sign that his mother was still awake. The house was quiet and Louis sighed in relief. Harry gently shut the door behind them and followed Louis into the living room. As Louis went to go upstairs, Harry grabbed his hand, spinning him around. Before Louis had a chance to react, Harry pressed their lips together. Louis kissed back, pushing down the feeling of discomfort, his mind wandering back to his encounter with the creepy guy in the alley. Normally Harry's touch would excite Louis but now it just made him feel nauseous. He pulled away from the kiss, stepping back onto the staircase. Louis stared at his feet, avoiding Harry's confused gaze.

"Louis what's wrong?" Harry whispered, aware that he had to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Jay.

"Just tired." Louis muttered, still staring at the ground. Harry reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, lifting it up so his eyes met Harry's. 

"Don't lie to me Louis." Harry said softly, his tone taking the edge off the threat. Louis shook his head, causing Harry's hand to drop from his cheek. He couldn't stop replaying the attack in his head, bile rising in his throat.

"I-I can't.. I don't want to talk about it." He said, so quiet Harry had to strain to hear him.

"Louis tell me." He pushed. Louis shook his head again, stepping further away from the taller boy.

"Please." He begged, hoping Harry would drop it.

"Louis I swear to god." Harry snapped quietly, a silent warning laced in his tone. Louis started to feel panicked under the pressure Harry was putting on him and it wasn't helping that was about to vomit everywhere. Louis couldn't take it anymore. He turned and dashed up the stairs, heading for the bathroom. 

"Louis!" Harry called out, forgetting to keep his voice down. Louis heard him jogging up the stairs behind him. Louis didn't stop until he reached the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet just as his dinner came pouring out of his mouth. He felt a pair of hands on his back, rubbing small circles in an attempt to soothe him. Louis coughed and another wave of vomit came gushing out. Louis spat the last the last bit of puke into the toilet before weakly reaching up to flush it. His eyes were watering and his throat burned. The acidic taste refused to leave his mouth, adding to his discomfort. Harry's hands left his back and Louis turned his body to face him. Before he could do anything to stop it, tears started rolling down his cheeks. Harry stared back at him his face devoid of emotion. 

"Louis you have to tell me what happened." He said gently. Louis sighed and nodded, wiping the tears from his face. 

"P-Promise you won't get mad Harry. I ca-can't handle it if you're mad." He croaked out. Harry frowned but nodded anyway. Louis took a deep breath and started talking.

"One of the guys- Luke's guys- he grabbed me during the fight. He took me around the corner, where no one would see us. H-He tried to.. tried to um.. to.." Louis trailed off, unable to go on. Harry's eyes darkened as he put the pieces together. 

"He tried to rape you didn't he?" He seethed. Louis nodded, unable to look at Harry's face, which was stone cold. 

"He kissed me and.. and ran his hands all over me.. I- uh- got away before anything else could happen." Tears had started leaking out of Louis' eyes again, the traumatic event becoming too much for him to handle. Harry swore under his breath, his fists balled up. He was visibly shaking with anger and he was breathing heavily, trying to control himself. Louis had never felt so small and useless. That boy could've easily had his way with Louis, who was too weak to defend himself. God he was so damn pathetic! Louis was snapped out of his thoughts as Harry abruptly got up, marching out of the bathroom. A few moments later, Louis heard his bedroom door slam. He rested his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, fighting the lump in his throat.

"So fucking pathetic." He whispered to himself, a few more tears running down his cheeks. 

 

It took a good ten minutes for Louis to stop crying. He pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the sink, splashing his face with cold water and rinsing his mouth. He stared back at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His eyes were red from crying and his cheek was sporting a large purple bruise. He had no idea how he was going to explain that one to his mum and Lottie. Louis sighed and dried his face, leaving the bathroom. He hesitated outside his bedroom door, not wanting to face an angry Harry. He let out a deep breath before pushing the door open. Harry was facing away from him, his big hands running through his hair.

"Harry?" Louis spoke up, closing the door behind him. Harry turned to face him. Apart from the deep scowl on his face, he seemed a lot calmer than before. 

"Let's just go to bed yeah?" Louis suggested. Harry strode over to him, pulling Louis closer. He pressed their lips together in a forceful kiss, like was trying to prove a point. Now that Louis had calmed down he responded to the kiss easily. Harry broke away, pulling Louis backwards until they reached the bed. He sat down, placing Louis between his legs. Louis lent down and reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. He moaned softly as Harry tugged on his bottom lip, his hands slipping under Louis' shirt. As Louis deepened the kiss, Harry ran his slender fingers over Louis' soft torso. Harry broke away again, pulling his shirt over his head in one movement. Louis' eyes travelled down his exposed upper body, his hands reaching out to trace the tattoos on his arms. Harry stared up at him, his eyes filled with lust.

"I'll make you forget all about that disgusting creep." Harry hissed in a raspy voice. He grabbed the bottom of Louis' shirt, pulling it over his head. Harry placed his hand on the back of Louis' neck, pulling him down. Their lips merged together in a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues, as their hands explored each others bodies. Louis ran his hands roughly through Harry's curls, causing the boy to moan softly into his mouth. Suddenly Harry stood, pushing Louis down on to the bed and crawling on top of him. His mouth started working and Louis' neck, nibbling and sucking, bringing the blood to the surface. Harry's mouth explored Louis' neck until he found the boy's sweet spot. He grinned against his neck as Louis moaned loudly.

"H-Harry!" He gasped as the other boy kept sucking at the spot. Harry pulled away giving Louis a big, toothy smile. He half sat up, gazing down at Louis crotch. His hands ran slowly up Louis' thighs, making his skin tingle slightly. Louis felt blood rushing to his downstairs department as Harry's fingers brushed over his crotch. He let out a loud gasp as Harry began palming him over his jeans. 

"Oh god!" He moaned softly. Harry licked his lips at the sight of Louis beneath him, already starting to look quite flustered. He quickly undid Louis' zipper, pulling his jeans down, Louis kicking his legs slightly to get them off. Harry stared down at Louis' tight blue boxers, barely able to contain himself. Louis got up his elbows, watching as Harry pushed himself down the bed so his head was by Louis crotch. He nibbled slightly on his inner thigh, making Louis throw his head back, his breathing heavy. Harry slowly slid his hands over the boxers, pulling them down, to reveal Louis' hard cock. Louis lay back on the bed, gasping for air, as Harry ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, stopping at the tip. He gently flicked his tongue over the sensitive area, making Louis groan. 

"D-Don't tease." He gasped out. Harry grinned before wrapping his pink lips fully around Louis. He gently pushed his head down until he was almost at the base. Harry had an amazing gag reflex Louis noted, as he took the whole cock in his mouth. Louis let out uncontrollable moans as Harry moved his head up and down his cock. He pulled back with a small 'pop' before moving his head down to leave small kisses up and down Louis' cock. He took the whole thing in his mouth again, pumping up and down as Louis arched his back, his hands fisting the blankets beneath him. Harry got down to the base again before licking the balls, making Louis feel like he was going to explode. 

"Fuck!" He gasped out as Harry hummed against his cock. As Harry continued bobbing his head up and down Louis got closer and closer to his climax. 

"Al-Almost there!" He panted. Harry let out a moan at those words, sending vibrations up and down Louis' cock. Loud, high pitched moans fell from his lips as he reached his high. Harry's green eyes flicked up to meet Louis', throwing him over the edge. His cocked twitched as he released into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed before pulling away, licking the last few drops from his face. Louis sunk into the bed, panting. Harry pulled up his blue boxers before climbing on top of Louis again, leaving hot kisses on his neck and mouth. 

"Only I get to touch you like that." Harry whispered hotly, running his hands over Louis' chest. Louis hummed in reply. His eyes started to feel heavy from exhaustion and Harry noticed. He chuckled deeply before rolling off Louis and throwing back the blankets, helping Louis get under them. He quickly pulled off his jeans before climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around Louis, pressing their bodies together. Louis smiled softly as he slowly drifted off in Harry's arms.


	13. the first story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry for not updating for ages! I was super busy for a while but yeah super sorry!!

There was blood everywhere. Louis swallowed nervously, trying to keep down the bile that was rising in his throat. The school halls had been transformed into a scene from a horror movie. It looked as though several people had been brutally murdered judging by the patches of red splashed against the lockers and stark white tiles. Louis turned the corner and froze at the sight before him. Ashton was lying face down in a pool of blood. Standing over him was Harry, a sick grin stretched across his face.

"What have you done?" Louis whispered, stepping backwards as Harry took a step towards him. Harry raised his coal black eyes to meet Louis' frightened blue ones.

"He can never leave me now." He replied, chuckling to himself.

"Louis wake up." A soft voice murmured, dragging Louis away from his dream. Lottie was in the doorway, her hands on her hips, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Whaa?" Louis groaned, rolling over and wrapping the blankets tightly around himself.

"Mum wants to see you downstairs. Now Louis." Lottie snapped before turning and slamming the door closed behind her.

"What's her problem?" Louis muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed and chucked on a shirt. It was in this moment that Louis remembered Harry had stayed last night. He spun around to check the bed only to find it empty, much to his relief. Harry must've snuck out early this morning. Louis quickly jogged downstairs and went to join his mother in the kitchen.

"Sit." Jay demanded as Louis walked towards her.

"What's going on mum?" He asked, confused as to why his mother was acting so strangely. It can't have been because of Harry otherwise she would've kicked him out by now.

"Louis every since you hung out with Harry I noticed a change in your behavior which is no surprise of course. But I wasn't expecting this." Jay held up a packet of cigarettes as she glared at Louis. It took a few moments for Louis to realize what had happened. Louis had never brought cigarettes for himself but Harry always carried a packet around with him wherever he went. He must've dropped them on his way out this morning. Louis had no choice but to take the blame for it.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry mum." Louis said softly, looking at the ground, pretending to be ashamed. Jay frowned at him before launching into a long speech about how bad cigarettes were and how she expected more from Louis. He zoned out after a while but pretended to be listening. A knock came at the door, cutting Jay off mid-sentence. She huffed before pointing a finger at Louis.

"This conversation is not over." She snapped before heading out of the kitchen to get the door. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and started heading upstairs again when he heard his mum answer the door.

"Hi Mrs Tomlinson. Is Louis home?" A voice asked in a mock polite tone. Louis' heart started pounding in his chest as he realized who was at his door.

It was Luke.

"Yes he is. And you are?" Jay asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"I'm a friend from school. I just came over to ask Louis about some work that was assigned for the school holidays." Luke lied. Louis wanted to scream at his mother to shut the door but he couldn't risk upsetting her further.

"Oh I wasn't aware of this. Let me just go grab him for you." Jay said, sounding much happier at the thought of Luke being concerned about school work. Louis tried to make a dash for his room but was stopped as his mum called out to him.

"One of your friends from school is here to see you." Jay said, gesturing for Louis to get the door. Louis walked slowly downstairs and grimaced at his mum.

"O-Okay." He said quickly before walking towards the front door. Luke grinned brightly as he caught sight of Louis.

"Thanks Mrs Tomlinson. This will just take a moment." He said, smiling at Jay who nodded and walked away to give the boys some privacy. As soon as she was out of sight, Luke grabbed Louis and pulled him outside. He slammed the front door behind them just as Louis yanked his arm out of his grip.

"What do you want?" Louis asked, trying to sound brave. Luke glanced at Harry's house before turning back to Louis.

"So you're Harry's new boy now are you?" Luke asked, suddenly sounding very serious. Louis didn't know how to respond and instead just shrugged.

"I assume he hasn't told you about Ashton?" Luke continued, sending another glance towards the Styles' house.

"No?" Louis replied, afraid of where the conversation was going.

"Yeah well there's probably a lot he hasn't told you." Luke muttered darkly. All signs of the cocky prick Louis knew Luke to be, was gone. In it's place was an angry, almost sad, looking boy.

"Um why don't we go somewhere to talk." Louis suggested softly, hoping this wasn't going to turn out to be a huge mistake. Luke nodded and turned around to walk Louis to his car. Louis pulled out his phone and texted his mum saying he was going out with Luke to help him with his schoolwork.

"Where to?" Luke asked and they both climbed into his car.

"I know this small diner on the main street. We could go there?" Louis replied. Luke nodded and started the car. They rode on in silence for a while until Luke spoke up.

"I don't get it. What is so appealing about Harry?" He asked, glancing at Louis briefly. Louis shrugged, still unsure about that question himself.

"I got sucked in when he offered to tell me his side of the story, whatever that story is." Louis explained.

"Well I'm here to tell you my side first." Luke replied. A few moments later they pulled up outside of The Diner Train. Louis always came here with his family when they ate out so being here with Luke, who may as well have been a complete stranger at this point, was odd to say the least. As they entered they were seated straightaway by the friendly blonde waitress who Louis recognized from school. She poured their water before leaving to give them some time to order.

"So, how did you meet Harry." Louis asked, striking up a conversation to avoid any awkward silence.

"We met at the beginning of last year. They were known on the streets as the most notorious gang in not just this town but in the whole city. We called them the backstreet boys, never to their face of course. One day our small little gang had a run in with the backstreet boys that went bad. They ended up taking one of our guys, Ashton. It was Harry's idea. They took him and said they'd kill him if they ever saw us lurking around their streets again. Ashton was actually my boyfriend at the time so I was furious as you can imagine." Luke was cut off by the waitress who had come over to take their orders. Louis ordered some pancakes and Luke just got a coke before continuing his story.

"So we stayed off the streets for a few nights, planning how to get Ashton back. Calum was the best at staying hidden so we sent him out to scope out their location and such. Each night he came back with no news. Turns out the backstreet boys were good at staying hidden too. Finally after about a week he told us the location of Harry Styles' home, where he believed Harry was keeping Ashton.

That night we all hopped in the car and drove over to Harry's house. When we got there the first thing I heard was a woman's scream. A second later his sister came sprinting out of the house, looking like she'd just witnessed a murder. Turns out she had. When she came running at me, I managed to stop her and asked her what was wrong. She said Harry had pushed someone off the balcony and that they were dead and kept going on about how her brother was a killer and that he'd done it on purpose.

I ran into the house, screaming for Ashton. Harry's mother ran over to me, trying to calm me down. I yelled at her, demanding to see Ashton. She kept sobbing and saying she was sorry. Eventually she took me through her bedroom and out onto her balcony. Above us was another balcony, leading into Harry's room I assumed. There was a large pool of blood and someone was laying face down in it, obviously dead. I could tell it was Ashton without having to see his face. I tried to move towards him but Calum was suddenly beside me, holding me back. He told me it would only be more painful if I turned him over and saw his face. This way I wouldn't have to look into his eyes. Suddenly I remembered what Gemma had said. Harry had pushed Ashton off the balcony.

I turned and ran up the stairs and burst into the room that I assumed was Harry's. He was standing on the balcony, frozen in shock. I screamed some profanity's at him, gaining his attention. He walked into the room towards me and I sprung into action. I beat the shit out of him and he never raised a finger to stop me. I probably could've killed him if Calum hadn't stopped me." Luke finished and glanced up at Louis' shocked stare.

"Because I wasn't there I can never really be sure what happened that night on the balcony but it doesn't matter to me. I don't care if Ashton jumped or fell or if Harry pushed him because Harry is still the reason Ashton is dead. If Harry had never taken him, Ashton would still be alive." Luke explained. Louis was still trying to process everything as he sat there, still staring at Luke. He couldn't believe Harry would do such a thing to Ashton but then again he wasn't even sure Ashton was dead. Louis had touched him, talked to him. He had felt so real, so alive. Maybe Louis was going insane.

"I know this is a lot to take in Louis but-" Luke cut himself off as someone approached their table. Louis glanced up and his eyes met Harry's.

He had never seen Harry look more angry.


	14. the second story

Louis' heart sank and he inched away from Harry slightly, trying to avoid his gaze. Even Luke looked a little scared. Before anyone could say anything, the waitress returned with their orders. Harry stepped back to give her room and an uncomfortable silence settled over the three boys. The waitress sensed the tension between them and quickly hurried off.

"Louis." Harry said, his voice deathly calm. Louis glanced up at him, feeling fear course through him as he met Harry's outraged glare.

"Y-Yes?" He breathed.

"Outside. Now." Harry grit out. Louis glanced at Luke who shook his head slightly.

"Harry I can't let you hurt Louis." He spoke up, sounding more confident then he looked.

"Who the fuck said I was going to hurt him?" Harry boomed, slamming his hands down on the table, hard. Everyone in the diner turned to look at them.

"Harry please, let's just go." Louis said quickly, wanting to avoid a fight in the middle of his favorite diner.

"Louis you can't-" Luke started but Louis cut him off.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Louis said softly before turning to Harry who was glaring at Luke, his hands scrunched into fists and his breathing ragged. He gently pushed Harry's chest, trying to encourage him to turn around and walk away.

"I'll fucking kill you for this." He hissed at Luke before grabbing Louis' wrist and dragging him out of the diner. As they reached Harry's car, Louis managed to pull away from Harry's grip. In a second Harry slammed him against the side of the car, knocking the breath out of Louis.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Louis? You think it's funny to run around with Luke after spending the night with me? You know I could fucking kill you right now!" Harry screamed, getting all in Louis' face, who flinched at his poor choice of words.

"Harry please it wasn't like that." He whispered. Harry slammed his hand against the car, inches from Louis' face.

"Then what was it like huh? What other reason would you have for taking Luke out for lunch?" Harry yelled. Louis pushed Harry's chest, giving himself a little room.

"Let me drive you home Harry." Louis said quietly. He knew Harry was too angry to drive right now. Harry stepped back, staring at Louis in disgust. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them at Louis.

"Drive yourself home." He snapped before turning and storming off, down the street. Louis picked up the keys and ran after him.

"Harry please, let me explain!" He called out, trying desperately to catch up with the taller boy. Harry was tugging out his hair and breathing heavily. Louis reached out and grabbed his arm, making Harry stop. Louis immediately regretted this as Harry's fist smashed into his jaw with so much force it sent Louis straight to the ground. Harry sent a hard kick to his side, making Louis yelp in pain. Harry pulled him up by his shirt and slammed against the wall. He pressed his lips roughly against Louis', his hands moving from his shirt collar to his waist. Louis didn't respond to the kiss which seemed to anger Harry even more who pulled away and slammed his fist into Louis' nose. Blood started pouring down Louis' face as he slowly sunk to the ground. Harry stared at him coldly.

"You're fucking disgusting." He spat before turning and walking away, leaving Louis battered and bleeding. Louis waited a few minutes to make sure Harry was gone before pulling himself up. He picked up Harry's keys from where he'd dropped them and started walking slowly over to the car, wincing as each step brought a flash of pain to his side. A girl came up to him, asking if he was alright but he pushed past her and got into the car. He quickly started the engine and peeled away from the diner. He knew he couldn't go home as his mother would probably freak out and put him on lock-down. He also knew he couldn't go to Zayn's as they would know Harry was responsible.

He turned the car around the corner and headed down another road to the only place he could think of. The park Harry had taken him at the start of the week. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. The drive didn't take long as he pulled up in the car park five minutes later. He pulled out his phone, which had a small crack from the hard fall Louis had took earlier. He texted his mum and told her he was staying at Luke's. She replied saying she wanted him home early tomorrow. Louis shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked into the park, sitting down at the water's edge. He lay back and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the dull pain from his side and face. A small lump formed in his throat as the look on Harry's face popped into head. He had never seen anyone look more disgusted in his whole life. Louis didn't understand his anger. Sure Luke was Harry's enemy but the way he accused Louis of taking him out on a lunch date, suggested this wasn't what Harry was mad about.

"Mind if I join?" Louis' eyes shot open at the familiar voice. He looked up to see Ashton, smiling down at him. Louis almost screamed at the sight of him. He shuffled back, trying to put some distance between them.

"You're dead! Luke saw you- how is this- this can't be real!" Louis cried out, panic rising in his chest.

"Hey, it's alright! Calm down alright? You're not seeing things. I'm very much alive." Ashton replied, sitting down next to Louis.

"But Luke said- it's not possible!" Louis breathed, still staring at the other boy in shock.

"I know. I'll explain everything okay? Just calm down." Ashton replied, running his hand through his hair. Louis said nothing, he felt frozen with shock. Ashton took this as a sign to continue.

"So Luke told you about that night did he? About how Harry took me from him?" Ashton asked. Louis managed a small nod. Ashton sighed and looked at the ground.

"I figured he would've. He's scared you're gonna end up like me." Ashton whispered. Louis frowned.

"Because of Harry?" He asked quietly. Ashton nodded.

"He thinks it's all Harry's fault. He thinks Harry pushed me off that balcony." He said softly.

"Did he?" Louis asked, his heart pounding in his chest. Ashton sighed and glanced up at Louis.

"It's complicated. I guess it all started at the beginning of last year. I never told anyone this but I had a major crush on Harry. I was in a lot of his classes at school and stuff so I got to see him everyday. But then I met Luke and the summer holidays started so I forgot all about Harry. That was until the night we ran into them on the streets. Harry almost killed Luke that night so when he grabbed me, Luke was too weak to do anything about it. I know it's strange but as soon as I saw Harry again, all those feelings I had for him came rushing back. Even when he was beating the shit out my boyfriend all I could think was how good he looked and how much I wanted to run my hands through his hair. When Harry grabbed me I didn't put up much of a fight. A big part of me wanted to go with him. I spent the week with him and each night he would take me out to clubs or to the movies or something. I fell for him more and more as the week progressed. I'm ashamed to admit I ended up sleeping with him." Ashton paused and glanced at Louis.

"I'm not proud of what I did. I knew cheating on Luke was wrong but I thought no one would ever find out. That was until Calum turned up at Harry's house. He told Harry that Luke was coming for him. He said Luke would do anything to get his boyfriend back. Calum and Harry had been childhood friends so I guess this was Calum's way of reaching out to Harry. Trying to help. Harry slammed the door in Calum's face. He looked so mad. I never told Harry that Luke was my boyfriend because I thought it wouldn't matter. Turns out Harry's not a big fan of cheaters." Ashton sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He started hurting me. He dragged me out onto the balcony and pushed me against the railing and beat the shit out of me. That's when his sister came into his room. Harry had his hand around my throat, choking me as I was pressed against the railing and she screamed, which distracted Harry for a few moments, long enough for me to push myself over the railing. I figured if I was going to die, this way would be less painful then getting beaten to death. Fortunately the distance between Harry's balcony and his mum's wasn't enough to kill me. I broke some bones and was knocked out but was still very much alive. Anne was the first to find me. Gemma had told her what Harry had done so when she found out I was still alive she was shocked.

She told everyone I was dead. She thought that if Harry knew I was alive, he would try to kill me. She knew what her son was capable of. It was all fine until Luke and the gang showed up. Anne said if Luke had tried to get closer he would've noticed I was breathing. Calum was the only one who noticed and he knew what Anne was trying to do so he pulled Luke away. Then the ambulance arrived and took me away. I woke up in the hospital and Anne was there. She told me what had happened and said this was my chance to escape Harry and get away from the gangs. Calum was the only one who knew I was alive so I had second chance. And I took it. I skipped town, went and stayed at my Aunt's house in the city. I tried to stay away I really did. Calum would come visit me sometimes. He was the one who told me about you. I knew Harry would do the same thing to you that he did to me, so I came back." Ashton stopped again and looked over at Louis who was completely stunned. Everything was so confusing and complicated. Louis wasn't sure how he felt about everything he was hearing.

"Louis you and I both know Harry is capable of killing you. If you stay with him you'll either end up like me or you'll end up dead." Ashton said quietly. He then pulled out a tissue and gently wiped the blood seeping from Louis' nose.

"He did this to you didn't he?" He asked. Louis nodded, too shocked to speak. Ashton sighed sadly.

"Are you self-destructive Louis?" Ashton questioned. Louis looked up at him, confused.

"Because I was. That's why I was so attracted to Harry, because I knew he was destructive. That's why I stayed with him even though he hurt me. Because I liked the pain. I like that he fucked up my whole life." Ashton explained. Louis sat there for a few moments, processing what Ashton had said. Louis finally understood what had drawn him to Harry. It wasn't curiosity or fear. It was because Harry was capable of destroying him. He liked the thrill of being with Harry and he liked the pain it brought.

"Yes," He whispered softly. "I'm self-destructive."

"That's what's going to get you killed Louis." Ashton said gently. Louis nodded.

"You understand you can't be with him now, don't you?" Ashton pushed. Louis nodded again, unable to say anything.

"Good." Ashton breathed, sounding relieved.

"You know they're fighting over you right?" Louis spoke up. Ashton glanced him, guilt washing over his features.

"I know." He whispered.

"If you told them you were alive it could stop all the fighting." Louis continued.

"I can't Louis. I was never much of a fighter and I never wanted to be part of any gang. I can't go back to living the way I was. And I can't face Luke after everything I've done to him." Ashton said sadly. Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a message from Zayn saying he needed to see him urgently.

"I gotta go. Zayn needs me." Louis said quickly. Ashton nodded.

"Do you want a ride home or something?" Louis asked, feeling bad about leaving the boy here on his own. Ashton shook his head.

"It's better if you don't know where I live. Don't worry I'll find my own way home." He replied. Louis frowned wondering how Ashton had even got here in the first place. He shrugged it off and headed for the car.


	15. masked boys

Louis pulled up in Zayn's driveway and quickly cut the engine. He quickly jogged up the driveway and tapped on Zayn's door. It swung open to reveal a stressed out Zayn. He took one look at Louis' face and frowned, pulling him inside. 

"Let me guess, that was Harry?" Zayn asked coldly. Louis sighed and nodded.

"It's not that big of a deal really. He got mad because I was hanging out with Luke." Louis explained quickly. Zayn looked shocked.

"Well we have bigger problems to deal with right now." He said, dropping the subject of Harry.

"Like what?" Louis asked as they walked into the living room. Liam was seated on the couch, his head in hands. 

"Niall's been missing since last night." Zayn said, glancing at Liam with a worried expression.

"Missing? But he was at the fight wasn't he? I thought he came back here with you guys?" Louis asked, suddenly feeling very worried himself. Zayn shook his head.

"After the fight we all came back here but when we arrived Niall wasn't with us. I just assumed he walked home or something but we tried calling him and everything he hasn't replied. Liam went over to his place this morning but he hasn't been home." He explained. 

"Where could he have gone?" Louis asked, feeling completely helpless. Niall was so warm and friendly and thought of him being lost or in trouble made Louis sick. 

"We think Luke might have him. We're going out to find him tonight and confront him. We think they might be at the club again." Liam spoke up. Louis glanced over to him. His eyes were rimmed with red and his hair was ruffled up. It looked like he hadn't slept all night and Louis could tell he was deeply worried about his friend. 

"What about Harry? Does he know?" Louis asked. Liam shook his head.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of him yet." Zayn replied. 

"Let me try." Louis said, hesitantly pulling out his phone. He wasn't how Harry would react if he even picked up. Louis took a deep breath and called his number. To Louis' relief he answered after a few rings.

"What do you want?" Harry said, the anger still evident in his tone. Louis suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn't deal with Harry when he was like this. He quickly passed the phone to Zayn who gave him a confused look. 

"Harry it's Zayn. Come over right now." Zayn said. Louis heard a muffled reply and then Zayn hung up.

"He's on his way." He said. Liam nodded and Louis just stared at the ground. Louis held a different opinion of Luke now that he had opened up to Louis. He wasn't sure he wanted to believe Luke was behind this. But then again Luke would jump at the chance to get back at Harry. Louis stood up and started heading for the door, wanting to get some answers before the fighting began.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asked as Louis headed for the door.

"I'll be back soon I promise. I just need to sort some things out." Louis called over his shoulder. He pulled Harry's keys from his pocket and opened the car door. As he peeled out of the drive he saw a glimpse of Harry jogging up the street towards Zayn's house. Louis quickly sped off, hoping Harry didn't notice it was his car that drove past him. Louis didn't slow down until he reached the road where the fight had taken place last night. He pulled up and climbed out. Club Vance loomed in front of him and he suddenly felt fear course through him. He shouldn't have come alone. Louis caught sight of Calum and Michael standing just outside the entrance to the club. He jogged up to them.

"I need to talk to Luke." He said, trying to sound confident. Michael pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"Follow me." He said blankly. Louis trailed behind Michael and noticed Calum following behind. He felt as if he was trapped between the two boys with Calum blocking the exit. The three boys entered the club and headed for a table where Luke and few other guys were sitting. Luke grinned as he caught sight of Louis from behind Michael. 

"Louis! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He called out as Louis cautiously approached the table. The cocky side of Luke was back, much to Louis' disappointment. 

"Do you have Niall?" Louis asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. Luke faltered for a second before chuckling.

"What kind of rescue party is this then? Where's the curly headed prick? He got better stuff to then find his so called friend?" Luke taunted.

"Answer the question." Louis snapped. 

"Yeah we got him. What are you planning to do about it?" Luke replied, staring blankly at Louis.

"Please Luke, I know you want to get back at Harry but leave Niall out of it." Louis pleaded. 

"Sorry Louis but I'm going to change my mind." Luke replied, looking almost guilty as he avoided Louis' gaze. Louis took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was going to happen next.

"Then let me take his place." He said. Luke's head snapped towards him and even Michael and Calum seemed a little shocked.

"What?" Luke breathed.

"Let me take Niall's place. You really want to get at Harry? I'm the way to do it. You saw how upset he was when he saw us together. Imagine how he'll get if he knows you've got me instead of Niall." Louis explained, his stomach twisting at the thought of Harry finding out he was being held captive by Luke.

"Louis the reason I told you about Ashton was to get you stay out of this fight. This will throw you right in the middle of it." Luke said, sounding sincere. 

"Niall's my friend. You threw me in this fight when you took him." Louis pushed. Luke sighed and nodded. 

"Alright then. Let's go boys, we have to make some arrangements." Luke said. The guys around him stood up and Louis felt Michael and Calum grab his arms. They led him out of the club and stopped beside Luke's car. 

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked quietly. Louis nodded, determined to follow through with this. Michael and Calum got into the back seat with Louis while Luke got into the drivers seat. As they pulled out and started driving away, Louis glanced in the rear view mirror to see Harry's Porsche getting smaller and smaller with each passing second. As the car disappeared from view Louis felt fear swallow him up. 

 

Harry glanced up as he heard the door open, hoping it was Louis. Instead his eyes met the sight of a badly battered blonde boy stumbling into the room.

"Niall!" Liam shot up and was by Niall's side in a flash. He wrapped the boy in his arms. Relief flooded through Harry. His friend was okay. He got up and walked over to Liam and Niall. Zayn had come out of the kitchen and ran over to them as he spotted the blonde boy in Liam's arms.

"Niall thank god! What happened to you?" Zayn gushed, examining the boy's bruised face. Niall glanced up at Harry.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them. I-It's Louis he-" He said cut himself off with a cry of pain as Liam pulled him over to the couch.

"Niall what are you talking about? Where's Louis?" Harry asked, the sick worried feeling returning at Niall's words. Niall winced as Liam set him down on the couch.

"Where's Louis, Niall?" Harry asked again, dreading the answer.

"He traded places with me. Luke has him Harry." Niall whispered. Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. His vision went blurry and his breath left him for a second. He was vaguely aware of Liam yelling something in anger but he was too busy trying to steady his breathing. Luke had promised he was going to take everything from Harry and now he had.

Harry needed Louis more than he knew. He didn't know what it was about it him but he never felt this way about anyone, not even Ashton. Louis cared about Harry and made him feel safe, something Harry hadn't felt in years. The thought of Louis making Luke feel that way made Harry sick. He was thrown back to how he felt when Ashton betrayed him. It was always Luke. Ever since he met that bastard, he'd done nothing but fuck up Harry's life. 

Anger flooded through Harry and a rush of adrenaline sparked up inside him. Harry turned and stormed towards the door, ignoring Zayn's calls. 

Nothing was going to stop him from getting Louis back.


	16. the final battle

Before Louis stood two long tables with heavily tattooed men and women lined up on either side, packaging white powder into zip lock bags with strange symbols on them. As Louis walked past he realized they were packaging some kind of drug into the bags, probably cocaine. Luke noticed Louis staring at the packages and smiled at him.

"Dealing cocaine is how I got my name on the streets. Drugs is money and money is power, so they say." He explained, gently leading Louis through a door at the back of the room. The few people in the room turned to stare as Louis entered. Louis recognized some of them from the fight but, to his relief, his attempted rapist wasn't in the room. 

The room was musty and dark so Louis could barely make out the rows upon rows of guns that lined the walls. The only other thing in the room was the desk and chair along with the couch that was placed awkwardly in the center of the room. 

"Take a seat Louis." Luke said, pointing at the couch. Louis hesitated but did as he was told, watching Luke take a seat behind the desk. 

"Calum, go get the other guys-" Luke was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of yelling from the other room. A loud gunshot sounded and everyone in the room sprung into action. The guys in the room grabbed some guns off the wall and started gearing up. Half of them stayed in the room, guarding Luke and Louis while the rest took off into the other room. 

"Get out there and find out what the hell is going on!" Luke yelled, directing his attention to Michael and Calum. Michael took off along with the rest of the men in the room, but Calum remained where he was, staring blankly at Louis. Louis jumped to his feet as more gunshots pierced through the silence. 

"What the fuck Calum? You know what fine you can stay here and babysit, I'm going to deal with this myself!" Luke boomed, grabbing a handgun off the desk and storming over to the door. Calum didn't move, still staring at Louis. As soon as Luke disappeared into the main room, Louis made a dash for the doorway. 

"Louis wait!" Calum yelled. Louis stopped in his tracks as he took in the chaos before him. Harry was in the middle of the room, knife in hand and clothes soaked in blood. He was badly outnumbered but he didn't seem to care. He's eyes were filled with fire as his fury fueled him on. 

"For the last time, I want him alive!" Luke called out as one of his guys shot at Harry, barely missing him. Another charged at Harry but hesitated as Harry pulled out a knife. In a flash Harry sliced the man's throat open. The man fell to the ground with a dull thud as another two guys took his place. They grabbed Harry's hands, forcing him to drop the knife. As the two guys held Harry back, Luke approached him. He raised the gun in his hands but turned it so the handle was pointing at Harry. He swung the handle down and smacked it hard into Harry's skull. Louis screamed as Harry crumpled to the ground. He felt Calum grab him and suddenly he was being pulled away from the doorway. 

"You need to calm down okay? I'll make sure Luke doesn't hurt Harry but you need to keep it together, got it?" Calum said quickly, shaking Louis slightly. Calum stepped away from him as Luke entered the room pulling Harry's unconscious body along behind him. Louis watched, wide-eyed, as Luke dragged Harry further into the room. Calum slammed the door shut behind Luke and locked it, which Louis found a little odd. 

"He turned up here armed only with a knife, with no back-up. It's like he wanted to get caught." Luke said to Calum, who said nothing. Louis just stared at the ground where Harry was lying. He wasn't in good shape. His nose and mouth were bleeding and he had multiple bruises all over his body. 

"What are you going to do with him?" Calum asked. Luke turned and gave him a huge shit-eating smile.

"I'm going to shoot him of course." He replied pointing the gun at Harry's forehead. Louis cried out, earning a warning glare from Calum. Luke ignored Louis and instead turned to Calum.

"Wake him up." He instructed. Calum turned and grabbed a bottle of water that sat on the desk, walking over to Harry and splashing it all over him. Harry sputtered awake, water and blood dripping from his face. He groaned and glanced around, taking in the situation. He showed no signs of fear as he noticed the gun pointing at his face.

"Luke please!" Louis gasped. Harry's dark eyes snapped over to meet Louis' terrified blue ones. 

"You're not going to kill me Luke." Harry said calmly, his eyes never leaving Louis'.

"Oh and why's that?" Luke asked in a mocking tone. Harry smiled to himself as Calum pressed a gun against the back of Luke's head. Luke froze, a look of confusion falling across his face. Louis felt a scream rise in his throat but before he could do anything he heard the Calum cock a bullet into place. Louis couldn't move as thoughts raced through his head, screaming at him to do something. He squeezed his eyes shut just as the sound of a gunshot ripped through the room. Louis' ears were ringing and his whole body felt numb. He heard a dull thud and he opened eyes and was met by the sight of Harry pushing Luke's body off his chest in disgust.

Luke was dead.

Louis dropped to his knees, the metallic smell of blood filling his senses. He started dry heaving, the sight of Luke lying lifeless just a few meters away from him being too much to handle. He was aware of Calum walking towards him. He reached down and pulled Louis up, shaking him slightly. 

"Come on. We have to get out of here." Calum snapped, trying to pull Louis out of his daze. Louis had gone completely numb with shock, his eyes locked on Luke's body. Harry quickly pulled himself up, letting out a small hiss of pain. He kicked Luke slightly as he limped around him.

"I said not to kill him. I wanted to be the one who did it." Harry said, his voice raspy. Calum shrugged nonchalantly. Harry looked over to where Louis was standing, trying to steady his breathing. 

"I think he's gone into shock." Calum said, following Harry's gaze. Harry slowly limped his way over to Louis, who finally peeled his eyes away from Luke. Harry simply held out a hand for Louis to take and Louis took it. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. This broke Louis out of his daze. 

"We have to go." Harry said softly. Louis just nodded numbly. Harry smiled as he linked their hands together. Calum nodded at them as they headed for the door. Louis noticed blood dripping steadily from a welt on Harry's arm.

"You got shot." Louis said, his voice quiet. Harry glanced at him and then his arm.

"It just grazed my arm. I'll be fine." He replied in a husky voice. Calum unlocked the door that led to the main room and pushed it open. 

"Just walk through like you're supposed to be there okay? Try not to draw attention to yourself." Calum whispered to Harry and Louis who both nodded. Everyone was back at work and barely glanced at the three boys. In the fight a few packages had been shot. Patches of white powder littered the floor and some of the workers were hurriedly sweeping it up. That's when Louis they passed the man Harry had killed, blood still seeping from his throat. Louis swallowed hard, trying to keep down the bile rose in his chest. As he glanced around he noticed three other workers, laying in pools of their own blood. Harry followed Louis' gaze and pulled him closer into his side.

"Don't look." He whispered. Louis tore his gaze from the dead bodies and instead stared intently at the ground. They had reached the entrance now and Calum hurriedly swung the door open. The three of them quickly piled out and Harry slammed the door closed behind them. 

"Where's your car?" Harry asked Calum who pointed down the road. The boys took off at a steady run and had almost made it to the car when a voice called out, stopping Louis in his tracks as he recognized instantly who it was. He slowly turned to see a boy walking towards him. 

"Hello again." The boy smiled. Louis felt sick as his mind replayed the events of this boy pulling him around the corner and pushing him against the wall. 

"Harry it's him." Louis whispered, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry looked down at him, confused.

"The one who tried to-" Louis cut himself off as the boy stepped closer to them. 

"The names Nick." He said, sneering at Louis. Realization struck Harry and he let go of Louis' hand to reached into his jacket pocket. A glint of silver caught Louis' eye as he watched Harry pull out the knife he had used on the waiter at The Freak Show. Before anyone could react Harry flung himself at Nick, managing to slice his arm. Nick cried out and quickly shoved Harry back. He punched Harry in the gut making him double over in pain. Nick grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him against the wall, causing Harry to drop the knife which skittered across the ground and stopped a few meters from where Louis was standing. Nick was now looming over Harry, ready to strike again. Calum made a move for the knife but Louis stopped him. Calum nodded at him encouragingly as Louis gently picked up the blade, pointing it at Nick.

"Get away from him." Louis said sharply. Nick stepped back from Harry just as Calum charged at him, slamming him against the wall beside Harry, who was now getting to his feet. Louis walked over to join Calum and raised the knife to Nick's throat. He closed his eyes and thought back to how powerless this boy had made him feel. He was never going to let anyone make him feel that pathetic again. Louis opened his eyes and let anger course through him, fueling his actions. He slowly and carefully sliced the knife across Nick's throat, ignoring the gurgling screams coming from him. Blood hit his face and sprayed all over his clothes but he didn't stop until he'd cut his throat completely. As Calum stepped back, Nick slumped to the ground, blood gushing from his throat. 

The knife slipped from Louis' grip as he stared down at the bloodied body. His chest ached with each breath he took and he started shaking uncontrollably. What had he done? Before he could have a full on panic attack he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Louis' legs gave out beneath him and fell back into Harry who caught him. He was there, holding Louis tight and telling him it was alright. Calum was dragging the body as Louis watched, tears leaking down his face and mixing with the blood. His heart was pounding and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. 

"You'll be fine," Harry whispered, gently wiping the blood and tears from his face. "Everything will be fine."

"I-I'm a killer." Louis said shakily, his voice impossibly small. 

"I know Lou." Harry replied gently. Then Louis let out a small laugh, surprising Harry. 

"I guess I'm just like you now." Louis said darkly. Harry frowned and pulled away from him slightly.

"He deserved it." He replied simply. Louis felt sick. He pushed Harry off him suddenly, anger coursing through him. 

"That doesn't matter Harry! That doesn't justify what I've done! I killed someone Harry! And nothing you say or do will change that!" He screamed. Harry reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I don't care Louis. You hear me? I don't fucking care. Trust me Louis for every bad thing you've done in you're life, I've done something ten times worse." Harry said calmly. Louis ripped his hand from Harry's grip. 

"Of course you've done worse than me! You think I'm fucking stupid Harry? Everyone knows you're a fucking psychopath!" Louis yelled, shoving Harry's chest. Harry did nothing just stared at Louis with hooded eyes.

"Fuck you Harry! This is all your fault! You ruined everything! I fucking hate you!" Louis screamed shoving Harry with all his might, trying to get a reaction from him. Harry grabbed his wrists in a iron tight grip and pulled Louis closer who was screaming in rage and fighting relentlessly against him.

"You fucking wanted this Louis. Don't you ever forget that." Harry hissed, squeezing Louis wrists impossibly hard. Louis cried out in pain and stopped struggling. Harry sneered down at him before dropping his wrists and stepping away from him. 

"You destroyed my life!" Louis yelled, rubbing his sore wrists. Harry scoffed.

"You want me Louis. Why would you want that if destroyed everything?" Harry replied, glaring at the smaller boy.

"Because I'm self-destructive Harry! I love it when you fuck me over! I love it when you hurt me! I love being with you because you're the only one who can completely ruin me!" Louis raged, his mind foggy with anger. Harry stepped away from him, his eyes dark with lust as he stared at the angry boy in front of him.

"Fuck Louis. That was so hot." Harry grinned, wiping blood from his face as his eyes traveled up and down Louis' body. 

"You're fucking sick." Louis scoffed, turning away from Harry. Calum came jogging around the corner and both Harry and Louis turned to look at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Louis turned and glared at Harry who was still staring at him with a slight sneer on his face.

"Get me the hell out of here." He snapped.


	17. funeral blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is now up on wattpad if you want to check it out :)

Louis woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and the smell of blood almost choking him. He rolled out of bed and ripped off the bloody shirt he had slept in, throwing it in the bin as he took a look at his appearance in the mirror. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and there were a few blood stains freckled across his cheeks as well as splattered all over his jeans. He had huge bags under his eyes and his pale face was sore and bruised like his arms and stomach. His normally vibrant blue eyes had lost their spark. 

Louis glanced at his wrist, running over the healing wounds that Harry had given him. They had scabbed over and Louis scratched at them until a few red droplets rose to the surface of his skin. He didn't stop scratching though as he liked the feeling of his blunt nails scraping his skin. He dug deeper and deeper until large red welts popped up all over his arms. He kept going until the welts started bleeding. Louis stopped, staring at his sore arms. They were covered in scratch marks and smudged drops of blood. He sighed and pulled on a shirt with a jacket over it, pulling the hood up to hide the bruises on his face. He then stripped off his jeans and boxers before replacing them with a clean pair. 

As Louis made his way downstairs, he pulled his hood up further. He walked silently into the kitchen where his mother was chatting away to someone on the phone while his sister quietly ate her breakfast. 

"Morning Lou. I thought you stayed at Luke's last night?" Lottie said, glancing up at her older brother before going back to her bowl of cereal. Louis' blood ran cold at Luke's name and the image of his motionless body flashed into his head.

"Uh yeah I decided to come home in the end since we finished the assignment." Louis said quickly, dodging past Jay who was pacing around with the phone. He grabbed an apple and started to leave when Lottie called after him.

"Where you off to? We always eat breakfast together remember?" She said, frowning at Louis slightly.

"Yeah sorry I have to go see Zayn." Louis said quickly. Lottie slammed her spoon on the table, causing both Louis and Jay to jump slightly. Jay scowled at Lottie and quickly left the kitchen to continue her phone call in peace. 

"You're going to see Harry aren't you?" Lottie hissed, turning to face Louis who just shrugged, too tired to deal with his sister.

"You've changed so much in such a short space of time Louis, you know that right? You're always out till who knows what time at night. You never eat meals as a family with us and on the rare occasion that you're actually home you barely speak to me or mum. You've been so distant I feel like I don't even have a brother anymore!" Lottie said, her voice shaking as she blinked back tears. Louis folded his arms across his chest, staring at the ground. He knew he should feel bad but all he could think was how pathetic his sister was being. 

"You know you and mum have always sheltered me from everyone else. You never let me go out, I always had to stay home and study. I never had friends because I never got to hang out with anyone- I was too busy doing school work. I'm sick of it you know? I don't want to be obedient little Louis who does everything he's told. All I want is to go out and have fun with some friends and you guys act like I'm asking for too much. So what if that includes hanging out with Harry? He's just a guy, he may fuck up a lot but he's still a guy, not the fucking devil or something." Louis finished, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Lottie shook her head, disappointment crossing her face.

"You don't get it Louis. All we ever wanted was for you do the best you very could, live up to your potential. And you were until Harry came and fucked everything up. But if you want to fuck up your future by partying every night with people who don't really give a shit about you then go right ahead. But don't come running back to me when you get hurt." She snapped, picking up her bowl and pouring the contents into the sink. She turned to leave the room but stopped and frowned, staring at Louis.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She asked, all signs of her previous anger completely gone. Louis shrugged and went to turn away from her but she grabbed his sleeve. It pulled up to reveal the several scratch marks and bruises. Lottie looked shocked, pulling the sleeve higher before Louis yanked his arm away. The hoodie had fallen away from his face now so his the bruises on his face were completely visible.

"Oh my god Louis! How did this happen? When- How? Was it Harry?" She asked, stumbling over words. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always fucking blame Harry for everything bad that has happened to me." He said darkly. Lottie stared at him like he had just sprouted two heads.

"Because he's the reason everything bad has happened to you!" She exclaimed. 

"He's not that bad. Well not as bad as you make him out to be." Louis replied, shrugging. 

"I can't believe how blind you are Louis! He's the worst person I have ever met! He's only ever done more harm than good and you are living proof that!" Lottie argued, folding her arms across her chest defiantly. 

"You don't know the half of it." Louis muttered, turning away from his sister and walking out of the kitchen. 

"Louis! Don't just walk out on me!" Lottie called after him. Louis ignored her and strode through the living room and over to the front door.

"Where are you off to then?" Jay asked sharply, appearing in the hallway behind Louis. 

"Out." Louis said quickly, opening the door.

"I don't think so-" Louis cut her off by the walking out and slamming the door shut behind him. He strolled down the drive and glanced at the house next door. Harry's Porsche was sitting in his driveway and Louis vaguely remembered him picking it up last night. He jogged over to the front of the Styles' house and knocked on the door. To his surprise it was Gemma who answered.

"Hi Louis." She said, smiling shyly at him. Louis didn't return the smile.

"Hi. Is Harry here?" He said curtly. At the mention of Harry, the blood drained from Gemma's face. She slammed the door in Louis' face and he heard the lock click into place. He sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and dialing Harry's number.

"What do you want?" Harry mumbled into the phone. It sounded as if he had just woken up.

"I'm bored and your sister won't let me in." Louis replied quickly. He heard Harry groan on the other end of the line.

"Fucking typical." He grumbled before hanging up. A few minutes later the door swung open to reveal Harry dressed in a tight pair of jeans, black singlet and an american flag bandanna. He stepped out of the house, lazily pulling a pair of keys out of his pocket.

"Here. I have a spare set and figured you could use the car to get and about by yourself instead of dragging me out of bed." Harry said, passing the keys to Louis who grinned. 

"I'm driving then." He said. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, his dimples making a sudden appearance. Louis unlocked the car and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but hasn't it been a week since we started hanging out?" Louis asked as he started up the car. Harry shrugged and looked out the window as they pulled out of his drive.

"S'pose it has been." He said nonchalantly.

"You gonna hold up your end of the deal?" He asked, grinning at Harry.

"S'pose." Harry repeated, still staring out the window. Louis sighed in annoyance.

"What is it? You don't wanna tell me now?" Louis snapped. Harry turned to look at him, his green eyes hard.

"I'll tell you," He said, running a hand through this hair. "You'll probably hate me after but I'll tell you."

Louis shook his head and they drove on in silence or a while. He pulled over as they reached the pub Louis' dad had visited regularly when Louis was just a boy. 

"A pub? It's a bit early to start drinking is it not?" Harry asked in an amused tone. Louis scoffed at him.

"Like that ever stopped you." He retorted. Harry chuckled lightly. Louis phone buzzed for the fifth time since he had got in the car. Louis frowned in annoyance and pulled it out. He had three texts from Lottie and two missed calls from Jay. Louis switched it off and got out of the car, Harry doing the same. As they walked into the pub the stench of sweat and cheap cigarettes hit Louis and it took all his willpower not to gag. He strode up to the bar and ordered a beer for him and Harry, flashing his I.D on request. 

"So," Louis said as he and Harry took a seat at a table, beers in hand. "You ready to tell the story I've been waiting to hear all week?"

"You probably heard most of it from Luke have you not?" Harry said, sounding a little bitter. Louis scowled at him.

"Harry." He warned. Harry cleared his throat and began talking.

"Well last year sometime my gang- our gang- had a run in with Luke's. Then they were much smaller then and weren't in the drug game yet. Our gang on the other hand was much bigger and had a better reputation on the streets. We built that reputation over a period of months by getting involved in various drug rings, illegal gun deals, the works. 

Anyway during this fight I noticed one of Luke's boys hanging on the edges, looking a little bored which was odd for someone watching a fully blown gang brawl. Anyway I knocked Luke out of the way and grabbed the boy. His name was Ashton and he was this cute guy with long blondish hair and these beautiful hazel green eyes. He told me he was bored of this gang and wanted a way out, which I gave him with the pretense we were taking him to punish Luke and his guys. I took him back to Zayn's and he stayed there for a few days. I took him out every night, much like I did with you.

We had some great nights me and him. Drugs, booze, sex. You name it, we did it. All in the space of one week too. And you know I really started liking him, more than I like to admit. Ashton was the best thing that had happened to me for a long time. I cared about more than I cared for my own family, who I'd grown very distant with by then. But Ashton got bored easily which was never a good thing for me. He would take his knife and cut me with it, all the time. He liked watching me bleed he said. He would beat me too but I would usually fight back. One time he tried to kill me by slicing my wrist with a shard of glass. He said he wanted to see how I would react. Of course he didn't cut very deep or anything so I easily fought him off and bandaged the wound." Harry paused and showed Louis a small purplish scar on his wrist.

"As the week progressed Ashton got more and more out of control. He was constantly talking about how he was going to kill himself but not before he killed me first. He even tried hanging himself once but I was there to stop him. Whenever we were with other people Ashton would play the victim and act as if it was me cutting and beating him every night. He even told Liam I tried to kill him. I couldn't defend myself as Ashton said if I told anyone the truth he would slice my wrists in my sleep.

By the last night I was terrified of him. He had everyone fooled into thinking he was this innocent guy who was in this abusive relationship with some psychotic freak, which was me of course. He was more violent then ever and attacks were more deadly every time. I was so afraid of him and so isolated as all my friends thought I was a monster. Liam almost killed me when Ashton fed him his lies but he stopped when he saw the cuts on my arms. I lied and said I did it to myself of course. 

Finally I had enough. Ashton had ruined me and I was sick of it. I decided to become the guy he had everyone believe I was. I'd been talking to Calum while this was all happening. He was the only one who believed me about Ashton and told me Ashton had done the same things to him when they dated a few months back. Then when Calum turned up at my door saying Luke was coming for Ashton, his boyfriend, I flipped. Ashton had been lying to me this whole time. He had completely flipped my life upside down and turned all my friends against me, all the while forgetting to mention the fact he had a boyfriend. I grabbed him and started beating him, punching him so hard I think I broke my hand at one point. He didn't struggle he just laughed, taunting me, telling me I didn't have it in me to kill him. I dragged him onto the balcony and pressed him against the edge, still beating him. Suddenly he started whimpering and begging me to stop. That's when I realized Gemma was watching. As I turned to look at her, Ashton ripped out of my hold and threw himself over the balcony. 

All Gemma saw was me beating the shit out of Ashton and then him falling over the railing. She claimed I pushed him and told everyone that. I couldn't believe what had happened and I barely had time to think things through when Luke arrived. He tried to kill me I think but Calum stopped him. You know when he died I didn't feel bad or guilty. If anything I was relieved to finally be free from him. But he impacted my life so much that I couldn't escape him. I fantasized constantly about killing him before waking up and realizing he was already dead. Of course Zayn and them forgave me eventually but they were never the same with me. Gemma hated me of course, called me a killer and refused to speak me or even be in the same room as me. Anne was the same for a while but she got better.

I guess I took on some of Ashton's qualities after his death. My way of dealing I suppose. That's why everyone thinks I'm some kind of psychopath. Ever since that week I stopped caring and went completely insane, killing people for no reason, drinking way too much and punching myself. I cut myself a lot too but I've stopped that now." Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Louis who was completely reeling from everything he had just said.

All this time he had though it was Harry who had tipped Ashton over the edge when really it was the other way round. Harry was a psychopath sure but Ashton was the one who made him that way, corrupted him. And Louis had eaten up his lies just like everyone else. What was even worse is that now that Louis knew the truth he wasn't sure what to do with the information of Ashton still being alive. Did he dare to tell Harry? Before Louis could say anything Harry's phone rang. He quickly checked it before answering.

"Hey Calum. What's up?" He asked.


	18. break you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while been super busy!

"I gotta run, Calum asked to meet me." Harry explained, hanging up the phone after his brief conversation with Calum. Louis nodded but his attention was elsewhere. He swore he had just seen Niall waving from across the room but he had disappeared again now. Harry leaned across the table and placed a quick kiss on Louis' soft lips before getting up and walking out of the pub. Suddenly the bubbly blonde guy popped up right in front of Louis.

"Hey mate. How'd things go last night? To be quite honest with you I was scared Harry was gonna get himself killed the way he just turned up at Luke's place like that. How'd you guys even get out of there?" Niall shot of question after question as he took a seat in the place where Harry had been just a few moments ago. Louis grinned at his friend, glad to see he was okay.

"Good to see you man. I was worried about you." He said, avoiding Niall's questions.

"Eh I'm fine. By the way thanks for what you did for me, even if it was a stupid decision. If you ever let Luke get his hands on you again, Harry would flip out! Luke wouldn't stand a chance." Niall replied, chucking slightly to show Louis he was kidding around. Louis' heart stopped and his face fell. Niall instantly noticed something was wrong, the smile on his face vanishing within seconds.

"What is it Louis? Did something happen last night?" Niall questioned, his tone serious. Louis gulped and pushed the images of Luke to the back of his head.

"It's nothing. Nothing happened. I just don't wanna talk about Luke anymore." He replied quickly. 

"Louis don't lie to me. I know something went down last night. I saw Harry with you earlier so I know he's fine. Did someone else get hurt? What about Luke? What happened to him?" Niall pushed, a deep frown on his face. Louis' head started to spin as he replayed the events of last night in his head on repeat. His breathing got shallow and he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Louis? You alright?" Niall asked, his voice sounding distant as Louis' vision began to blur. Louis slowly pushed himself up.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered. Niall was on his feet in an instant, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist, supporting his weight as he quickly led him over to the bathrooms. They burst into the men's toilet and Niall roughly kicked open a stool. Louis felt the contents of his stomach burst into his mouth and he lent over the toilet to release it. 

"There you go mate. Let it all out." Niall said calmly, placing his hands on Louis' shoulders as another wave of vomit splashed into the basin. Louis wiped his mouth, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes. He shakily got to his feet, flushing the toilet and pushing past Niall to wash his mouth.

"Sorry you had to see that." He muttered once he was done cleaning out his mouth. 

"I've seen worse. You ready to tell me what went down last night?" Niall replied, folding his arms across his chest. Louis took a deep breath.

"He's dead Niall. Luke's dead." He said firmly, finally meeting the blonde boy's gaze. It was silent for a few seconds as shock registered on Niall's face.

"Dead? But how? I didn't think Harry would go that far!" He exclaimed, sounding slightly panicked.

"It wasn't Harry. Calum he- Calum shot him." Louis managed to get out, swallowing thickly at the thought of Calum holding the gun. 

"Calum? But he's one of Luke's guys! What the hell is going on?" Niall snapped, anger settling into his features.

"Calum and Harry were working together. A-And I killed someone Niall. I got so angry and lost control and now I've got blood on my hands and I think I'm going crazy! And Niall it's Ashton, he's not dead. I saw him- I talked to him. Calum is the only one who knows- Harry doesn't know- you can't tell him! He didn't die and Harry didn't push him and everyone thinks he did and Anne helped Ashton get to hospital- but he was the one abusing Harry not the other way round! And then Luke got it all wrong and now he's dead and if Harry finds out about Ashton it'll be a big fucking mess and everything is so fucked up and I don't know what to do!" Louis hadn't even noticed the tears streaking down his face until after his outburst but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He slowly sunk to knees, his body wracked with sobs. Suddenly Niall was by his side, rubbing his back.

"Calm down okay? Just breathe." He murmured in a soothing voice. Louis tried to breath deeply between sobs.

"Please believe me Niall. I'm not lying." Louis said quietly once he had calmed down a little.

"I believe you." Niall said softly. Louis looked up at him in surprise. He had just dumped a whole lot of outrageous information onto this guy and he was completely ready to accept it, no questions asked.

"I knew Ashton was alive. I went to visit my brother in hospital after the incident at Harry's house. I saw Ashton there, alive and breathing. I didn't tell Harry then because I thought he would hurt Ashton if he knew. But it makes sense that it was Ashton hurting Harry. We all found it hard to believe Harry would do that to anyone. He wasn't like that, he didn't hurt the people he loved. But Ashton was very convincing. And I don't what to think about Harry and Calum but Harry has a lot of explaining to do that's for sure." Niall said sternly, frowning slightly. He reached over and grabbed a paper towel, handing it Louis to wipe his face with. He then helped the older boy to his feet, patting him softly on the back.

"Don't worry about this anymore, okay? Me and the boys will handle this. You should go home and get some rest. You've had a very stressful week." Niall said, giving Louis a reassuring smile. Louis just nodded, weakly returning the smile. With that Niall walked out of the bathroom. Louis sighed and pulled out his phone, switching it on. He pressed one of the many missed calls he received from Lottie and hit return call. Lottie picked up after two rings.

"Lottie I'm so sorry. I'm coming home now, let's talk." He said and quickly hung up before she had a chance to say anything. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest as he tucked his phone back into his pocket and strolled out of the bathroom. 

 

"Hi." Louis said softly as the door opened to reveal his tired looking sister. She didn't respond, her jaw set tightly in anger. Louis sighed and stepped into the house, walking into the living room and sitting down, Lottie doing the same.

"Lottie I'm sorry for the way I've been acting this past week. I understand why you don't want me hanging around Harry and you have every right to be mad at me right now. I just want you to understand where I'm coming from too, okay?" Louis paused and glanced up at his sister who gave him a stiff nod.

"I've never had much freedom or much say in what I can and can't do. I know you and mum just want me to do well in life and not get mixed up with the wrong people but I can't live this way. I'll be leaving home soon anyway but for my final year I want to be able to live like a normal eighteen year old guy. I know you think if I go out all the time during school my grades will drop but I'll try keep on top of my school work next year if you guys promise to give me more space. The reason I got wrapped up with people like Harry is because I was desperate to live more and experience what's it like to do the things people my age do. I went too far I know that. I hope you can understand my point of view now. I promise I'll keep out of trouble from now on so don't worry about me, okay?" Louis finished, taking a deep, shaky breath as he waited for Lottie to say something. 

"I understand. It's not like I can stop you from going out anyway. I just hope you don't ruin your future." She said coldly, getting up from the couch and walking out of the room. Louis sighed and blinked back the tears that pricked at his eyes, his hands reaching for his arm as he scratched at the his already raw scars. He slowly got up and trudged upstairs, pushing his bedroom door open and closing it behind him as he sunk to the floor. His chest felt impossibly tight and his arms stung. His breathing got more and more shallow as thoughts raced through his head. His sister would never forgive him. Their relationship would never be the same again. 

His body began softly shaking as sweat droplets dripped down his face. Louis felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he gasped for breath, the anxious feeling in his stomach beginning to overwhelm him. Salty tears mixed with sweat trailed down his face as he fought for air. His only thought was, I'm dying. And all of sudden death didn't seem that bad. 

The door opened and then Lottie was there, pulling him off the floor and rubbing his back, talking softly to him. 

"It's okay, I'm here. Drink." She said, offering up a glass of water which Louis took in his shaky hand. Lottie helped him drink it down slowly as he concentrated on taking deep breaths and slowing down his heart rate. After what felt like an hour, Louis felt himself calming down. 

"There we go. That's better keep breathing deeply." Lottie said, smiling gently. Louis felt a flood of relief at his sister's gentle expression. He couldn't stand the coldness from her. After everything she was still his sister and he couldn't lose her. 

"You know Lottie, there's a lot you don't know about Harry. He may seem like a bad guy he has done terrible things to us but he wasn't always like that. He has some redeeming qualities." Louis said between breaths. To his surprise Lottie nodded. 

"I guess I may have judged him too harshly. There's always more to a person than meets the eye. But can you blame me?" She said chuckling slightly. Louis smiled back at her.

"No, not at all." He replied. Just then Lottie's phone chimed and she pulled away from Louis to check it.

"I gotta go, Sophia invited me around to hers. Are you going to be alright? You'll call if you have another attack right?" She said, her face filled with concern.

"Of course. I feel much better now, you go ahead." Louis said, smiling to reassure her of his wellbeing. Lottie nodded and stood up, quietly leaving the room. Louis pulled out his phone as well noticing he had a missed call from Harry. He quickly pressed the return call button, anxiously waiting for the other boy to pick up.

"Hi Louis." The voice on the other line answered. Louis froze as his mind raced.

"Ashton?" He gasped, desperately trying to put the pieces together in his head. Did this mean Harry knew Ashton was alive? How else would Ashton have Harry's phone?

"That's right. Harry knows I'm back now, isn't that great? Anyway I should tell you need to stay away from Harry from now on. He doesn't need you anymore and you're just going to be an unnecessary distraction in our relationship." Ashton replied, his tone giving a Louis a deep feeling of dread.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him." Louis replied ignoring Ashton's previous words.

"Ashton? Who are you talking to?" A deep voice asked on the other line. Harry.

"No one babe. No one important." Came Ashton's reply. Louis felt his stomach drop at those words. Babe. That word made Louis feel sick. He quickly ended the call, not being able to handle the thought of Ashton with Harry. He had called him babe. How could Harry go back to Ashton after everything he had put him through? Louis bit his lip hard trying keep back the tears. He couldn't trigger another attack. He quickly stood up and walked downstairs, noticing his mum's car keys in the hallway. She had probably gone for a walk. He grabbed the keys and walked out of the house, pulling his hood up as he stepped outside.

 

Louis inhaled deeply, taking the toxic fumes from the cigarette between his lips. The empty bottle of Jack slipped from his grip as he lay back on the grass. He was back at the park that Harry had taken him to. It was so much beautiful during the day with the late afternoon sun shinning down on him. He took a final drag on the cigarette before putting it out and flicking it away. 

The alcohol in his system prevented him from thinking straight as he burst out into giggles watching the seagulls soar overhead. For the first time this week Louis felt a burst of happiness. Everything seemed so bright and full of life. His mind was full of only good thoughts. He raised a hand traced a small heart into the sky. He let another giggle as his arm grew weak, falling back to his side. His phone chimed and he pulled it out. 

He had a text from Harry.

Everything seemed to come crashing down around him as his mind was filled with thoughts of Ashton and Harry. The strange week he had spent with Harry flashed through Louis' brain. A wave of anger coursed through him.

"Fuck you." Louis spat, pocketing the phone again. A few seconds later it began to ring and he didn't need to check it to know it was Harry calling. After three more calls, that Louis left unanswered, the phone went quiet. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted after the emotionally draining day. As he drifted off to sleep he felt the warm happiness return. Maybe things would be okay.

This time as Louis wandered the school halls there was no sign of Harry or Ashton. He felt a sense of relief but also concern. 

"Harry?" He called out cautiously. There was no reply. Louis continued on until he came across a classroom. He recognised this as his History class from last year. The one he shared with Harry. Of course then he hadn't paid much attention to the other boy, being too absorbed in his school work. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the classroom. There was Harry, sitting the middle of the class, his back to Louis.

"Harry." Louis said softly, catching the boy's attention. He slowly turned around and stared at Louis with an excited smile. A second later his face fell with disappointment.

"Oh it's you." Harry said, glancing at Louis with a strange look on his face. 

"Were you expecting someone else?" Louis asked, dreading the answer. Harry ignored him and turned around, staring intently at the board in front of him. Louis stepped further into the room only to be shoved aside by another person entering the room. Louis quickly regained him footing and snapped his head up to see Ashton strolling into the room with Calum and Michael by his side. Harry immediately got up and wrapped his arms around Ashton, leaving a small kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you." He murmured, pulling Ashton closer, who grinned in reply.

"Stop! Harry please, you can't say that! Ashton hurt you and turned all your friends against you! He ruined everything remember?" Louis called out, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight of Ashton back in Harry's arms. 

"Shut up Louis, you don't know what you're talking about." Calum snapped suddenly, turning to glare at the smaller boy.

"It's fine just ignore him. He's probably just trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Harry never wanted him, he was just a replacement for me. But now I'm back and Harry only has eyes for me." Ashton said, smiling widely at Louis. 

"That's not true." Louis said quietly, glancing at Harry who hadn't even glanced in his direction. 

"Face it Louis. You're nothing compared to me." Ashton said, his tone completely serious now. Louis shook his head furiously. No, this wasn't real, this couldn't be happening.

"Louis." 

Louis snapped awake, the dream fading away as he returned to reality. Harry was standing above him, a deep frown on his face.


	19. ghost town

Harry strolled up the front steps to Calum's house, wondering what the urgent situation could be. Calum had sounded a little worried on the phone. Harry tapped lightly on the door and a moment later it swung open to reveal Calum and Michael.

"Glad you could make it. There's something we need to show you, and I know this is going to be quite a shock so just prepare yourself, okay?" Calum greeted. Harry frowned in confusion. What was this boy on about. Before he could reply the other two guys had started leading him into the house. As they reached the room where Calum and his gang used to hold all their meetings, the three of them stopped.

"You ready?" Michael asked, glancing back at Harry, his hand the door handle.

"Just open the door." Harry said, annoyance creeping into his tone. Calum and Michael shared a look before gently pushing the door open and stepping back to let Harry through. As Harry walked in he noticed the main members of Luke's gang gathered around the room. His eyes brushed past each of them until they landed on the person waiting for him in the middle of the room. His heart stopped and he felt the breath leave his lungs.

"Hi Harry." Ashton said, grinning at him, his dimples popping out. Harry blinked slowly. There was no way this was possible. Ashton was dead. He was dead. This was just Harry's imagination. He was dead. Dead. Gone. This wasn't happening.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Harry snarled, turning on Calum who had stepped into the room behind him.

"Harry just hear him out, okay?" Calum said, glancing between the two boys in worry.

"I'm alive Harry. I survived the fall that night." Ashton spoke up. He stepped forward and Harry instantly took a step back.

"Stay away from me." He hissed, glaring at Ashton in utter disgust.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private and talk." Ashton suggested, talking more to Calum then Harry. Suddenly Michael and Calum had their arms around Harry's, dragging him out of the room. Harry was too stunned to struggle and watched as Ashton led the three boys into a different room, Calum's bedroom.

"Sit him down over there." Ashton said, pointing at the bed. Michael and Calum did as they were told before leaving the room.

"Harry I understand this is a lot to take in-" Ashton said but was cut off by Harry's outraged glare.

"This whole time you let everyone believe I killed you!" He spat, his anger stopping him from thinking straight.

"Look Harry it was for my own safety. If you found out I had survived the fall, I would've been dead for sure." Ashton said, trying to sound apologetic. 

"I wouldn't have hurt you. You know that." Harry grit out. Ashton shook his head.

"Did I? You remember it was you beating on me that night, not the other way around." He said, glancing up at Harry with a strange expression on his face.

"Stop playing the victim. You just liked watching me suffer, that's why you didn't tell anyone you were alive. But you know what, I was glad you were gone. I hated you." Harry said, watching for any sign of his words affecting Ashton. There was none.

"I'm sure you did Harry. I can't blame you. But I'm different now. I realise what I did to you was wrong and I'm here to make up for it. With Luke out of the way thanks to you and Calum, I've come back to take control of his gang. With me in charge you won't have worry about gang rivalries any longer. No one else has to get hurt. This is my way of saying sorry." Ashton explained. Harry stared at him in shock.

"You're the new leader? But I thought Calum was going to take over?" Harry asked, feeling uneasy at the thought of Ashton being in charge of his rival gang.

"That was what we planned originally but I decided it would be better if I took charge. I'm the only one they'll listen to anyway. They have more respect for me since I was Luke's boyfriend. Makes sense to them." Ashton said, watching Harry carefully. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You were in on the plan to get rid of Luke? That's one fucked up relationship." Harry scoffed. Ashton shook his head.

"Luke was out of control. He needed to be stopped. He was going to ruin everything this gang has worked for." He said, showing no signs of remorse.

"Because of you. He did it all because he loved you!" Harry replied, unable to keep the disbelief out of his tone.

"Regardless he wasn't cut out to be leader." Ashton said, brushing off Harry's words.

"See that's the difference between you and me. I would never hurt the people I love." Harry said, his tone filled with venom.

"And yet you hurt Louis. He is a person you love, is he not?" Ashton remarked, a hint of something in his tone. Harry froze.

"You know about Louis?" Harry asked, shock evident in his voice.

"I'm the one who saved him from being raped. I was there for him when you weren't on more than one occasion. I've seen the way you treat him." Ashton said, suddenly looking angry as if Harry had offended him.

"The same way you used to treat me." Harry said quietly. Ashton said nothing as a thick silence filled the room. Harry pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Louis number. Had to make sure he was okay. He stopped as he realised something, quickly hanging up and placing his phone on the table.

"So you're telling me Louis knew this whole time, you were alive and he never said a word to me?" Harry said, anger flooding through him again.

"He knew for longer than you think. Remember that night you took him to The Freak Show? He's known since then. Beats me why he never told you. Maybe he thought you would ditch him for me?" Ashton said in a slightly disinterested tone. Harry scoffed.

"As if that would ever happen." He snapped. Ashton shrugged.

"He didn't know that." He stated simply. Harry frowned.

"He had no right to keep it from me regardless." He muttered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" Calum asked, poking his head around the door. Harry nodded, getting up and walking out of the room. 

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but Ashton said-" Harry cut Calum off before he could finish his sentence.

"It doesn't matter now Calum. Why the hell are you letting him take over your gang?" He snapped.

"I had no choice. Everyone in the gang had it out for me when they found out I killed Luke for you. They're more loyal then I thought. Ashton was the only one who managed to stop them from cutting my throat. They all respect him now because he survived that night and they think he was loyal to Luke. If I tell them the truth now- you, me, Ashton- we're all dead." Calum explained, lowering his voice to avoid being overheard.

"How'd they find out you killed him?" Harry hissed.

"I have no idea. All I know is when I returned everyone was trying to kill me. I think Ashton told them so he could become leader." Calum replied. 

"Of course he would. He always wanted what he couldn't have. And now he's got it thanks to us. Fuck!" Harry kicked the wall beside them in frustration. Everything would've gone according to plan if only Ashton stayed dead. Suddenly he heard Ashton's voice from behind the bedroom door. Was he talking to himself? There was no one else in the room. Harry pushed the door open.

"Ashton? Who are you talking to?" Harry asked, noticing Ashton was holding his phone. 

"No one babe. No one important." Ashton replied a strange smile on his face. A second later he placed the phone back on the table.

"Babe? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Harry snapped, attempting to wipe the smile off his face but to no success. He marched over and snatched his phone off the table, checking his recent calls.

"You were talking to Louis? What did you say to him?" Harry asked, feeling a sense of dread settle in his stomach.

"I just said he needs to stay away from you. You two aren't very good for each other and I think it's time you stopped this silly thing you have going on. I just don't want to see him get hurt anymore." Ashton said, trying his best to look concerned.

"You piece of shit." Harry hissed before turning on his heel and marching out of the room. He had to find Louis. He jogged out of the house and made his way over to his car, wasting no time in getting in and reversing away from Calum's house. He sped down the road, heading towards his and Louis' houses. After a few more minutes he pulled up outside the Tomlinson's house. He cut the engine and ran up to the house, pounding on the door. A moment later it swung open to reveal Jay. 

"Where is he? Is he home? I need to see him!" Harry begged, his voice filled with panic. Jay stared at him in shock.

"Louis? Uh no he's not been home. Is he in trouble?" She asked. Harry didn't reply, turning and jogging back to his car.

"Harry wait! Is he okay?" Jay called after him.

"He's fine, don't worry!" Harry called back.

"When you find him bring him home safely, will you?" Jay replied, worry filling her voice.

"I will Jay. I promise." Harry said before getting into his car and speeding off again. He didn't stop until he reached Zayn's house. He skidded to a stop before getting out and bursting through the door. He ran into the living room to find Niall watching T.V.

"Harry! I've been meaning to talk to you!" Niall said, sitting up.

"Where's Louis?" Harry cut in. Niall frowned in confusion.

"Uh last I saw him he was at the bar with you." He replied.

"Fuck." Harry muttered.

"Why is something wrong?" Niall asked, looking worried.

"It's fine." Harry mumbled before marching out of the room. There was only three other places Louis could be, Club Vance, The Freak Show or the park. Harry decided the park would be the most likely option considering the other two places didn't hold very good memories for Louis. Saying that neither did the park thanks to Harry. He got into his car and started it up.

He had to find Louis and explain.


End file.
